My Tohru
by Not A Monkey
Summary: The little onigiri is so cute. I have to make her mine. Tohru x a lot...he he he...HENTAI! Abandoned
1. No Fighting

**AN: Ok this is my first like Fruits basket thinga...so bare with me okies.....its YukixTohru, KyouxTohru, HaruxTohru basically ok?? So read and enjoy...Sorry its soo short...**

**Disclaimer: I hate these things, but i f don't say 'I don't own fruits basket.' the turkeys up claras nose eat me. sighs**

**Chapter 1: No Fighting...**

Tohru Honda winced as she heard more sounds of fighting between her favourite boys. She heard a large thunk, and then a 'SHUT IT YOU DAMN NEZUMI!!!'

Tohru sighed and made her way out into the backyard. Yuki saw her and casually walked over, fixing up his shirt. He smiled at her and watched as her eyes flickered past him to that pathetic baka neko. His eyes narrowed.

'Tohru should be looking at me' He snarled to himself. 'But that baka neko always does have to fuck things up. Baka neko.'

Kyou saw her eyes go to Yuki and frowned. 'She should look at me! I'm the one who he hurt.' He snarled to himself. 'But that damn nezumi always gets what he wants. Fucking pretty boy nezumi.'

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun…" Tohru said softly eyes darting between them both. "Please don't fight today? Lets just be nice for Kisa's birthday party. Hai?" She said and both the boys eyes widened and looked shamefaced. Since tohru hardly ever asked for anything, if she ever did they would do it immediately.

"I will for you Honda-san. You can rely on me at least." Yuki said shooting a glare and Kyou.

"Oh whatever. That nezumi better not muck it up." Kyou said. Tohru smiled.

"Thank you. Its just that I don't want Kisa upset today, you know how upset she gets when I- when other people get upset over fights." Tohru said and Yuki felt like beaming. 'She does care about me! More than that baka neko.' He thought and smiled brightly down at her.

Kyou heard her slip up and grinned a little. 'She cares about me still! She must like me more than that damn nezumi.'

"What do you guys want for lunch then?" Tohru asked, oblivous to their innner thoughts. "There isn't much room in the fridge, I kept Kisa's cake there. What about rice balls? Easy enough to make and there is enough room in the kitchen to make them. I wonder if Kisa likes what I've made for sweets. I made meringue 's and cup cakes and…."

Both the boys tuned out as she babbled on and on. The watched how cute she was and wished they could just hold her. Just keep her forever.

Yuki noticed Kyou's stare and glared at him the same time Kyou noticed Yuki's and glared at him. When their eyes met they both understood one another. Both wanted Tohru for their own. Both would fight for her.

"Did you want something? Because if it's a fight…" Yuki sneered and Kyou opened his mouth to reply when Tohru's head popped round the corner.

"No fighting." She said firmly. "I need your help Kyou. And Yuki, would you please go fetch Shigure? I need to ask him about the preseant. Oh and if everyone is ready and if…" Her voice trailed off as she went back into the kitchen.

Kyou smirked and Yuki and went into the kitchen.Yuki seethed, but went to get that baka inu cousin of his.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Happy Birthing dear Kisa. Happy Birthday too you." They all sung. Kisa blushed and looked down at her cake. Ayame and Shigure were the first to "Hip hip Horray!' her and the loudest. Tohru was just so full of happiness that the two boys either side of her were smiling as well.

"Blow out the candles Kisa." Tohru said gently and Kisa looked at her sissy shyly before taking a deep breath and doing so. Everyone, even Hatori, clapped and cheered.

"This happy day calls for Vodka!" Shigure said and Ayame clapped.

"No it calls for preseants first you baka inu." Hiro sneered and then turned to Kisa shyly. "Open mine first Kisa. It's the best one here." And Kisa took it smiling at him. When she opened it she practically glomped him.

"These earrings are soo cute. Thank you Hiro-san." And to everyones shock the sheep blushed little.

"Mine next!" Shigure called out.

"Nuh uh Gure-san." Ayame teased. "Its my turn." Shigure pouted.

"Don't be mean Aya-san. Please let her open mine first?" He pleaded and gave a pathetic dog-like look. Kisa blushed shyly and Ayame tsk and tucked at the inu.

"Your embarassing the birthday girl. Here Kisa, open mine." And Kisa took the present from the snake. She opened it and smiled at him. "It is a beautiful Ayame dress, made for a beautiful birthday tiger." Ayame said proudly, smiling. Shigure laughed and then pouted again.

"Thank you Aya-san." Kisa said. "I love it."

For the next half hour Kisa opened presents and ate sweets. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Even Hatori and Hatsuharu. Tohru handed Kisa her present.

"I hope you like it." She said smiling. "It's notmuch but it was so cute I had to."

"Thank you sissy." Kisa said taking it. It was a goregous stuffed sheep and a cute little tiger that growled when you squeezzed its stomach. Kisa squealed happily and glomped Tohru.

"I LOVE IT!" She said happily. "I wish they made a Tohru doll as well." Kisa said cutely. "Then I could carry all of my favourite people around."

0o0o

The whole dinner Hatsuharu watched Tohru and Yuki. It was odd that his feelings that he had for Yuki since he was a kid were fading, and that he was growing more feelings for the cute onigiri. Maybe he could do something about them one day. If he ever was brave enough.

Black Haru grinned as he thought of what he would do to her.

0o0o

Kyou noticed Hatsuharu's gaze and scowled. 'More competition.' He thought. The he grinned to himself. 'I'll beat two guys with my hands tied.'

0o0o

Yuki noticed Hatsuharu's gaze as well and narrowed his eyes. He was happy that he didn't direct that gaze at HIM but mad that it was at his Tohru. ' More to beat I suppose.' Yuki thought. 'But its not a bad thing, I have this all planned out.'


	2. Party Games Begin

**Disclaimer: Hmm....looks around for a bit Nope still don't own Fruits Basket.**

**AN: Okay so its not very good but here is the next chapter. Its not long cause i've gotta go...hope y'all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 2: Party games begin.**

The night wore on and soon enough the party as coming to an end. Kisa being the adorable birthday girl got everything she wanted, even a chance to stay with Tohru for a night.

"So where is everyone sleeping?" Tohru asked after she finished doing the dishes. Hiro rolled his eyes and Kisa gave him a sweet look. His face went soft very quickly.

"Well my lovely flower, I believe that Aya-san, Ha'ri-san and I will be going out, so I suppose that means you kids can have a big sleepover downstairs." Shigure said and the three horny boy's eyes widened at the prospect of sleeping so close to Tohru without adult supervision.

"That is if you can all play nice. I think Tohru it might be better if the girls all sleep in your room. Would that be okay?" He continued with an evil glint in his eye.

'Baka inu.' Yuki thought to himself. 'Why did he have to keep going?' And glanced over at his Tohru.

'Baka inu.' Kyou said to himself. 'I wish he had just said that last part.' And then looked over at his Tohru.

'Baka inu.' Haru snarled. 'He couldn't just let me spend one night close to her?' Black Haru's gaze went to his sweet little onigiri.

"That's fine with me Shigure." Tohru said and beamed. "There is enough room in that big bed you bought me for all of us!" Then she blushed a little. "Not that all of us would want to be in the same bed together, I mean we are all different and I shared a bed with Yuki thenI could turn him into a rat and squash him flat! Then where would we be? And if Kisa and Kagura didn't know all about it they would freak and then…." Tohru stopped herself and sat down again. Yuki grinned to himself.

"That's fine with me Shigure." She said,

"I'd like that too Sissy." Kisa said and Tohru gave her a warm smile. Kagura gave them both a sweet smile.

"If I can't sleep with Kyou, then I share with you Tohru." She said and Tohru beamed once more.

"Can I sleep with you as well Tohru?" Momiji asked and a black cloud fell over the love struck boys heads. Kyou jumped up and grabbed him. "Wah!!! Kyou's hurting me! I wanna sleep with Tooo-ruu! WAAA!"

"I swear whenever you open your mouth it pisses me off!" Kyou snarled and dragged the rabbit away.

"I guess us girls will sleep together then." Tohru said innocently. Shigure opened his mouth but shut it after all the glares he recieved. No fun in making fun of someone if you end up dead on the floor in the process. He shook his head sadly and got up.

"Well i guess its time for us...ahem...adults to go out. Play nice now boys and girls." Shigure said and Ayame and Hatori stood up as well.

"Don't do anything we- no wait. Don't do anything **I** wouldn't do." Hatori said and headed out the door.

Ayame glomped Yuki who upholded his promise to Tohru and didn't rip his brothers head off. Grining Ayame pecked Kagura, Kisa and Tohru on the cheek before following his friends out the door. Yuki counted to ten in fiffteen different languages before Kyou bursted out.

"YOU BAKA HENTAI!!!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Its really early still, so does anyone want to play a game?" Tohru said and everyone nodded. "Okay then what game?" Black Haru grinned.

"Lets play truth or dare." He said and everyone but Momiji, Tohru and Kisa got evil grins on their faces. Tohru tilted her head a bit.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked cutely. Black Haru nodded.

"Its fun I promise Tohru." He assured her. "I'll go first. Just watch me. Truth or Dare.....Hiro?" He asked and Hiro rolled his eyes and yawned.

"I guess I'll pick dare. This game is already starting to bore me." Haru's grin grew a whole lot bigger.

"Hiro I dare you make out with Kagura."

"**WHAT?!!!!"** Both Hiro and Kagura said, going bright red at the same time. "**HOW COULD YOU- WHY WOULD YOU?- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU????!!!!!!!?!" **They were completely in time with each other. Yuki smirked and Kyou began laughing.

"**SHUT UP!!!" **Kagura screamed at him. "**YOU SHOULD BE DEFEANDING ME! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!"** And beagn to beat him up.

"STOP! Goddamn you woman!" Kyou said and began to run. "Just kiss the boy and be done with it!"

"Why don't you Hiro, it is a dare after all." Kisa said softly. Everyone stopped their yelling and (if it was even possible) Hiro went redder.

"I-um....." Hiro said a bit sheepishly. Kagura sighed and grabbed his face and crushed her lips against his. Hiros eyes widened and Kyou went backing to laughing. Tohru blushed and turned away. Haru watched grinning evilly. Yuki watched Tohru, wishing he could do that to her.

"There!" Kagura said shoving the sheep away. "I did it. Now its your turn Hiro. Go fast whileI wash out my mouth." And Kagura ran away.

"Fine!" Hiro growled trying to shake himself off. "Truth or Dare...Haru?" He asked. Haru gulped. He couldn't pick truth, Hiro would ask all the wrong questions and ruin his plans for Tohru. He growled a little.

"Dare." He said and Hiro smirked.

"I dare you too........"


	3. Can you keep up?

**Disclaimer: You know what, I still believe it's cruel to make me write this every single time for any story I put up on this site. Why do I have to say it anyway? Looks to big muscular lawyers in the background Fine! I don't own Fruits Basket. Y'all happy? Oh and no songs here either**

**AN: Ok so y'all reviewed which makes me very very happy. I just hope none of you cry at all…. It's bad to cry even in antici…………………………………….pation. It was infact my first cliffy, lets hope there are heaps more where it came from. Here you go.**

**Chapter 3: Can you keep up?**

"I dare you to…..have a dance off." Hiro said and Haru went pale, but at the same time blacker.

"A dance off? That'll be fun." Tohru said cutely and Black Haru turned to face her. She was smiling and looking rather adorable. "But who with Hiro?" And then Hiro's smirk got even wider. He knew that Hatsuharu hated dancing. He knew that Hatsuharu would now hate him. This would be well worth it.

"I guess it'll be four people you baka." Hiro sneered and Kisa looked sadly at her feet. He looked a bit like his animal for a second. "It'll be two on two then winners together. Does that make sense?" And Tohru nodded. Hiro grinned to himself, evilly.

"So it will be Haru, Yuki, Kyou and you; Tohru. Is that ok?" Hiro said and Tohru went a bit red at the exact time as Kisa. She didn't think Hiro would use that information about how Tohru danced so beautifully around her room would be used for evil. She also doubted that saying something would change anything.

"I hate you Hiro." Haru growled under his breath, glaring at the smirking sheep.

"You little brat. I hate you." Kyou snarled under his breath.

"I hate you for this Hiro." Yuki said calmly and coldly, glaring at the sheep.

"So who's first then?" Kagura asked walking backj into the room. Hiro slowly raised his arm and pointed at Kyou and Yuki. They both him the glare of all glares and stood up.

"I'll get the music!" Kagura says happily and runs out of the room. When she comes back; she has the great Beyonce hit, Naughty Girl. Kagura puts it in and everyone bar Tohru and Kisa; are either grinning, smirking or giggling.

"Lets begin!" Hiro says and plays the music.

_**I love to love you baby **_

_**I love to love you baby**_

Yuki and Kyou reluctantly got up and starting to shake there grove thing. It was pathetic site until Hiro pointed out this was a competition. That made them change their attitude a little.

_**I'm feelin sexy**_

_**I wanna hear you say my name boy**_

_**If you can reach me**_

_**You can feel my burning flame**_

_**I'm feelin kind of nasty**_

_**I might just take you home with me**_

Yuki began doing weird moves. Kyou then got an idea in his head. Slowly his moves became more, sensual. He began feeling himself up. Yuki saw this and narrowed his eyes.

**_Baby the minute I feel your energy_**

_**Your vibe's just taken over me**_

_**Start feeling so crazy babe**_

**_Lately, I feel the funk coming over me_**

Yuki found the corner of a wall. With the beat he went as fast as he could. He was really good and pole/wall dancing, and he began doing it bit differently.

_**I don't know what's gotten into me**_

_**The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe**_

Kyou saw Yuki's pole dancing and growled. That damn nezumi and couldn't fight, but he would fight to win this dance off. He began to slowly take off his shirt, while swaying his hips.

_**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl**_

_**I'm calling all my girls**_

_**We're gonna turn this party out**_

_**I know you want my body**_

_**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl**_

_**I'm calling all my girls**_

_**I see you look me up and down**_

**_And I came to party_**

Yuki saw Kyou's shirt come off and saw everyone eyes go onto him. He snorted and went a step further and while shaking his grove thing, began to unzip his pant. Kisa and Tohru blushed crimson and turned away. Hiro seeing Kisa upset turned off the music.

"We can stop it here. I think I know who won." Hiro said quickly. Both Yuki and Kyou glared at the sheep. They were just starting to get into in. Kagura pouted as her one love put a shirt on and covered up that sexy body of his.

"So who won?" Kisa asked quietly. Hiro walked over to Yuki and held up his hand.

"Yuki is the victor! He goes onto the next round." And Kyou saw red.

"WHAT???" he screeched. "How come that DAMN NEZUMI won???!!!" And Hiro shrugged.

"He was better than you." He said simply. "Kagura get the song for Tohru and Haru will you." And Kagura left the room. Kisa smiled and Tohru and Tohru beamed right back. All the boys felt their hearts 'twinge'.

"I hope you win sissy. You're really good." She said shyly and Tohru's smile got sweeter.

"Me too, but it doesn't matter if I lose, only that me and Haru have fun. Isn't that right Haru?" Tohru asked and Haru nodded. Tohru smiled at him and Kyou seethed. How he hated that cow. Yuki's eyes narrowed until he realized that his chance at being intimate with Tohru were coming up if she won. He smiled instead.

"Have fun guys. I know I did." And his kind remark was met with a growl and a beautiful, heart warming smile.

Kagura came back into the room and Tohru and Haru stood up. Haru got an idea as she put on the music. It was everybody's favourite song, You Really Got Me by The Kinks.

Tohru heard the beginning and began bopping. Haru sighed and tried to do the same.

_**Girl, you really got me goin'**_

_**You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'**_

_**Yeah, you really got me now**_

_**You got me so I can't sleep at night**_

Haru really did nothing. He did not want to win. At the moment any thoughts that didn't involve a tumble with Tohru or killing Hiro had fled his perverted mind. He moved closer to her as she begun getting into it.

_**Yeah, you really got me now**_

_**You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now**_

_**Oh yeah, you really got me now**_

_**You got me so I can't sleep at night**_

_**You Really Got Me**_

_**You Really Got Me**_

_**You Really Got Me**_

Tohru was really good. Everyone saw it and everyone knew that she would win rthe stupid completion. Yuki hoped it would be soon. Haru edged even closer to her, grinning now.

_**See, don't ever set me free**_

_**I always wanna be by your side**_

_**Girl, you really got me now**_

_**You got me so I can't sleep at night**_

Soon his hands clamped around her waist and Tohru stopped her bopping for a fraction. Then with a smile she kept going, trying to help out Haru. Yuki and Kyou saw red. They both jumped up. Yuki slammed his hand on the stop button and Kyou pulled out the plug. Haru just slid his hands up a bit.

"You can let go now Haru," Hiro said smirking still. "You've lost this round." And slowly he withdrew his hands, tracing Tohru's body before hand.

Kagura went over to CD player and plugged it in. Kisa was applauding Tohru. Tohru was just smiling and Kagura put in the new song. Yuki and Tohru stood up as the beat of their song begun to play. It was…..

**AN: Oops. Sorry folks, forgot to say it was a part one. I'll update if y'all review it….I know it ain't me best. **


	4. Can you keep up? Part 2

**Disclaimer:** **For some unknown raison, I still do not have the rights to Fruits Basket therefore I still don't own it. But just wait and see people, just wait and see……. Oh and I don't happen to own any of the songs I put in either. Sorry to disappoint.**

**AN: Coz all y'all were nice and some reviewed, I am putting this up sooner than I would've. See where reviewing gets you? And if you hate my story...review anyway. It'll be fun to make fun of me.**

**Chapter 4: Can you keep up? Part 2.**

It was Lose My Breath by destiny's child. That funky rhythm begun, and Tohru and Yuki pumped their bodies to the beat.

_**Can you keep up? **_

_**Babyboy, make me lose my breath **_

**_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath _**

**_Hit me hard, make me lose my pant pant _**

_**Can you keep up? **_

_**Babyboy, make me lose my breath **_

**_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath _**

**_Hit me hard, make me lose my breath _**

Tohru was full on into it. Kisa thought she was wonderful and all the males in the room felt the need to have a cool shower. Yuki knew he had already lost as he watched her. He felt the same feelings he also got while staring at his Tohru but still, her body was just so hot.

_**Oohh... **_

_**I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to **_

_**Now you wanna act like you don't know what to do **_

_**After I done everything that you asked me **_

_**Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you **_

_**Moved so fast, baby now I can't find you **_

_**Oohh... **_

_**I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you **_

_**All that talk but it seems like you can't come through **_

_**all them lines like you could satisfy me **_

_**Now I see where believing you got me **_

_**Gave you the wheel but you can't drive me **_

Tohru didn't notice any eyes on her. With each beat on the track she'd thrust her body and shook all she had. Her moves were sharp and focused, Tohru was thoroughly enjoying this dance off.

_**Can you keep up? **_

_**Babyboy, make me lose my breath **_

**_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath _**

**_Hit me hard, make me lose my pant pant _**

_**Can you keep up? **_

_**Babyboy, make me lose my breath **_

**_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath _**

**_Hit me hard, make me lose my breath _**

Kyou wished he had tried harder in that competition with Yuki now. He saw the nezumi edge closer, but Tohru looked so good and hot right now he wanted her to keep dancing.

_**Oohh... **_

_**Two things I don't like when I'm trynna get my groove **_

_**Is a partner that meets me only halfway, and just can't prove **_

_**Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim **_

_**Need a lifeguard and I need protection **_

_**To put it on me deep in the right direction **_

_**Oohh... **_

_**You understand the facts that I'm trynna get to you **_

_**You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue **_

_**Didn't momma teach you to give affection **_

_**learn the difference from a man and an adolescent **_

_**It ain't you boo, so get ta steppin' **_

Haru watched as Yuki did the exact thing he had done to Tohru. Yuki put his hands all over Tohru's body, just trying not to make it so he'd transform. Tohru welcomed a challenge and begun to rub up against him. Yuki grinned as her body pressed up against his until she pushed him off.

_**Can you keep up? **_

_**Baby boy, make me lose my breath **_

_**Bring the noise, make me lose my breath **_

_**Hit me hard, make me lose my pant pant **_

_**Can you keep up? **_

_**Baby boy, make me lose my breath **_

_**Bring the noise, make me lose my breath **_

_**Hit me hard, make me lose my breath **_

Tohru dropped to ground and began to break dance a little. Yuki saw this and followed suit. He really wished instead of Tohru humping the ground she was grinding against him again. They did little moves until she jumped up and pushed him up against the pole, swaying her body all the way.

_**If you can't make me say oooh **_

_**Like the beat of this drum **_

_**Why you ask for some **_

_**You ain't really want none **_

_**If you can't make me say ooh **_

_**Like the beat of this groove **_

_**You don't have no business in this **_

_**Here's your papers, baby you are dismissed **_

In her eyes were a fire and everyone saw it. Momiji knew that she had won. She was so darn good and the swaying motion of her hips was hard not to follow.

_**Can you keep up? **_

_**Babyboy, make me lose my breath **_

_**Bring the noise, make me lose my breath **_

_**Hit me hard, make me lose my pant pant **_

_**Can you keep up? **_

_**Babyboy, make me lose my breath **_

_**Bring the noise, make me lose my breath **_

_**Hit me hard, make me lose my breath **_

Yuki was hot now. He stopped dancing and just let Tohru grind against him He could sense the songs end and he had it all planned. He would win this round of 'My Tohru' even if it involved getting beat up in the process. Everyone's eyes were on them, following Tohru's every move. Kisa's and Kagura's were admiring, not so much fantasizing.

_**Can you keep up? **_

_**Babyboy, make me lose my breath **_

_**Bring the noise, make me lose my breath **_

_**Hit me hard, make me lose my pant pant **_

_**Can you keep up? **_

_**Babyboy, make me lose my breath **_

_**Bring the noise, make me lose my breath **_

_**Hit me hard, make me lose my breath **_

As the end appeared Yuki moved his face closer. Tohru's eyes were dancing with happiness. She LOVED dancing. Yuki face got closer and at the very end she brought her leg up and he caught it, wrapping it around his waist. Tohru stood panting as he went a step further. Yuki dipped her and when the music stopped, he brought her up and kissed her, full on the lips.

Tohru stood there in shock as he pulled away. Haru and Kyou were silent and then their thoughts went into full rage mode.

'That's MY Tohru he has just kissed.' Kyou snarled and jumped up. 'That DAMN NEZUMI had NO RIGHT to kiss MY woman!'

'He just kissed MY Tohru!' Haru growled to himself and jumped up. 'How dare he do that! It is me who gets to fiddle with her emotions. NOT HIM!!!'

As they charged toward Yuki; Hiro, Kisa, Kagura and Momiji began to clap. Yuki let go of her and Tohru smiled at him innocently. She wasn't sure why Yuki had done that, but it sure had been a full on dance off.

"I think Tohru is the victor here Yuki." Hiro said and Haru and Kyou stopped their rampage of teenage hormones.

"Though I also think if you'd used that move earlier, Tohru would've lost. Nice ending I must say." And Hiro smirked. Tohru beamed at them all and Haru grinned. Kyou smirked. They had to admit that it WAS a nice little touch to the song, that kiss. Instead of beating him up, they both resolved to do it later, for Tohru and Kisa's sake.

"I'm so glad you won Sissy." Kisa said. "It was great how you danced up there. I wish I could do that!" And Tohru smiled. Then she looked at the clock.

"So what are we doing now guys?" She asked. "Do we want to keep playing or is it time for bed?" Everybody looked to Haru and he smirked slightly. Nobody was particularly tired yet, and they hoped they could continue.

"Lets play some more."

"So whose turn is it?" Momiji asked. Tohru looked around.

"Well Hiro had dared Haru, so I guess it's his turn again, right Haru?" Tohru said thinking out loud. Haru nodded. He looked around for a victim. His eyes landed on Yuki.

"Yuki; Truth or Dare?" Haru asked and Yuki narrowed his violet eyes. He knew that Haru knew he liked Tohru. He also knew that Haru would use any excuse to get Tohru away from him. A truth was out of the question. There were some things Haru knew that Tohru could never find out about.

"Dare." He said and everyone's eyes went back and forth between the two. They were just staring at each other. Haru was smirking.

"Fine then. I dare you too…." And Haru wasn't sure if he really wanted to be that cruel to him. Then he remembered that Yuki had all the fun with Tohru before, and payback was necessary. "Too either spend the entire night tied next to Kyou, or kiss Momiji."

Yuki and Kyou saw red. They both realized that if they spent the night tied to each other, Haru would get to Tohru.

'I hate that baka.' Yuki snarled to himself, glancing over at Tohru. She was sitting there, smiling sweetly at Kisa as they whispered something to each other. 'Though, one can see why he would want to spend more time with MY Tohru.'

'I hate that baka.' Kyou growled to himself. He snuck a glance at Tohru. He couldn't really blame Haru trying. 'I can definitely see what he wants with MY Tohru.'

'I have them now!' Haru thought and looked at HIS Tohru. 'Payback isn't always a bitch. Sometimes it is quite fun, and funny. I sure hope they enjoy their quality time together. I know I'll enjoy spending time with MY Tohru.'

Yuki thought some more about it and then sighed. He got up and went over to Momiji saying "There is no way I will spend a night with that Baka neko." And then he leaned in and kissed the rabbit on the cheek lightly. Haru growled. Kyou grinned and Tohru, Kisa, Hiro and Kagura giggled slightly behind their hands.

"It seems Yuki is good at weaseling his way out of dares Haru, you should have been more specific." Hiro said smirking. Yuki went and sat down, face carefully beat.

Momiji's heart had stopped beating for a second. He SO did not want Yuki to kiss him. He wished that Tohru had instead. Even a look from her could turn into putty. Like every other male (Bar Hiro) he was smitten with her. Momiji had an un-pure thought about her every five seconds. And they were really good un-pure thoughts.

"Your turn Yuki." Kagura said sounding bored already. She looked to Kyou and smiled. "Make it a good one." Yuki considered what he could do. He looked at the birthday girl, then at Hiro. He got a good idea.

"Hiro; truth or dare?" He asked and Hiro's eyes narrowed. He knew that Yuki knew all his secrets. He also knew that Yuki knew that he loved the little tiger. He knew that Yuki knew how to be horrid, and that truth would end up in him declaring his love for Kisa, something that he wanted to do in his own way. There was only dare left.

"I pick dare, but no more Kagura." Hiro sneered trying to sound bored. Yuki smirked and winked at Kisa.

"I dare you to write and sing a love song to our beautiful birthday tiger over there." He said and Kisa went red. Tohru smiled. This was one of the best dares anyone had said. Now Kisa would be able to join in without embarrassing herself. Tohru directed her smile at Yuki.

"I'll do it now then. Sing it for her tomorrow." Hiro said and Yuki nodded. The sheep smiled, Yuki really could be nice. Then Kisa yawned.

"Guys, it's getting late. I think maybe we should all get ready for bed and play again in the morning, or tomorrow night. You are all staying aren't you? For the weekend I mean." Tohru said picking Kisa up. Kisa snuggled into her sissy's arms. Everyone nodded and then began to break up their little circle.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was much later and Tohru was thirsty. She didn't think that anyone else was up, so she tried to be as quiet as she could and went down stairs.

It was dark in the kitchen. Very dark. Tohru didn't turn on a light, that would wake everyone else up, and that would be mean. So when someone else came into the room, Tohru didn't see them, she only heard them.

"Who's there?" She asked softly and peered into the shadows. The moon wasn't out tonight so there was no light at all. The person didn't answer. Tohru took a step back and put down her cup. She turned around. Obviously she'd been hearing things, it was very late at night. Tohru went back to washing out her cup. She felt a presence behind her. Whipping around Tohru tried to catch them.

"Are you there?" She whispered. "Do you want something to drink as well? Please don't tell me you're a robber."

Just then the person stepped forward. Tohru moved back, scared. The person moved forward, Tohru moved back. It went on until Tohru hit the wall. Then the person gave a slight chuckle. Tohru opened her mouth to scream but they covered it. They pinned her hands up with their other hand and Tohru saw who it is was. It was………

**AN: Ok so next chapter, sorry if it's not very good. And I happen to like cliffies. If you review I will write more for you…..if you are nice I will give you a pie. Oh and thanks to DetroitRockCity for reviewing heaps :-)**


	5. Whispers in the dark

**Disclaimer: Okies here we go again………**

**Random person- You really should just say it. It's not good to lie.**

**Me- Its not lying if I keep my mouth shut is it?**

**-Silence-**

**Me- Fine. I don't own Fruits Basket or anything in this story….**

**AN: Did you all review? Should I really write more? Are cliffies that annoying? Well yes they are and you have to wait a little to read the next part. Umm…so if you have any preferences about who she should end up with…..DON'T TELL ME!!! Otherwise I'll let my sister write this fanfic. She posted a poem under my name. Read it and realize just why that's a threat.**

**Chapter 5: Whispers in the dark**

"Haru?" Tohru mumbled against his hand. Black Haru grinned at her and Tohru's eyes went wide. Black Haru removed the hand against her mouth and held a finger to her lips. Tohru tried to shift her wrists out of Haru's group. His grin got even bigger as he effortlessly held her there. Tohru looked confused.

'MY Tohru is so cute when she is all flustered and confused.' Black Haru said to himself. 'Note to self: confuse her more often. It's great fun.'

"What are you doing up Haru?" Tohru asked mind racing. She felt her heart go faster and faster as he just looked her over. Tohru was only in a singlet top and bell-bottom pajama pants. Tohru felt a shiver go up her spine.

'Why are all the boys acting so oddly tonight?' Tohru thought to herself as Haru's gaze roamed her body. 'First Haru and Yuki's strange dance moves and now this. Are they feeling alright? Did I send out an "I'm Tohru and Uo has just further introduced me into the world of intercourse" vibe? Did they notice that I am now not completely naïve to all these things? And that I have a book on it in my room? Argh! How embarrassing!'

"I thought I should come see you." Haru's whisper broke the silence and Tohru came back to reality.

"Why did you think that?" Tohru whispered back confused. Haru grinned again and leant in so he could nuzzle her neck. Tohru gasped and Haru put his free hand on her waist, careful not to hug her. Tohru was blushing madly by now.

'She is so darn hot.' Haru thought and then began to kiss up and down her beautiful neck. Long, wet kisses. 'Why does she have to be so hot?'

"H-haru?" Tohru stuttered and then she felt something she rarely felt, a funny feeling between her legs. Recently she gotten this more and more and Uo had said it was just hormones. She'd then given Tohru a lecture and book, saying it was okay to experiment. At the moment Tohru was sure she hadn't meant with a horny Haru.

"You were a very good dancer today Tohru." Haru said coming up for air. Tohru was staring at him. "You were very sexy. A complete turn on" Tohru didn't like that glint in Black Haru's eyes. She got an idea about how to get away.

"I d-don't know w-what your talking a-about H-hatsuharu. Please let me go n-now?" Tohru said and Haru shook his head, grinning evilly still.

Tohru shifted herself so that her body was up against his. Now if she only get one hand free. Haru went along with it and didn't notice the fact that she wasn't doing it for his entertainment. He leaned in closer and Tohru felt his hot breath on her face. She sure hoped that Black Haru wouldn't kill her after this.

As she struggled with her hands, she saw another shadow filter across the wall. She didn't say anything and Haru leaned in a little more so there noses were touching. He grinned down at her.

"You don't how good that feels." He whispered and then Tohru's eyes went to the person behind him. "Let's make it better." He continued.

"I knew you loved me!" Shigure's voice said from behind Haru, causing him to jump ten feet in the air Tohru got a hand free and put it around him. Haru's eyes widened as he heard a familiar POOF. Shigure started to laugh.

"Did you see that look Tohru?" Shigure said laughing. The cow Haru glared at him and wished he had horns.

"It was priceless Shigure. I wish you'd brought a camera." Tohru said giggling. Shigure laughed harder hearing his flower sound so…evil. Haru looked very mad. Tohru turned and bowed to him, giving him full view of her cleavage. "Gomen Haru," She said and stood up. Haru sighed. He would just have do this without interference next time. "But you _were_ scaring me."

"Well," Haru said and grinned as much as a cow could. "It was worth it." And there was another POOF. Tohru squealed and ran back upstairs. Shigure just ran away laughing.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, Tohru woke up from a very good dream. She'd gone up onto the roof and Kyou was up there. Instead of yelling at her, he'd pulled her to him and kissed her full on the lips. Then he pushed her away and she had landed in Yuki's arms and he kissed her. It was longer and sweeter than the dance-off kiss. She wished that it had gone on forever, but soon she was running down a darkened hallway, and someone caught her. They spun her around and she saw it was Haru. Then he kissed her.

"Good Morning Kisa." Tohru whispered as she got up. The tiger smiled sleepily at her and then snuggled back into the bed, where Tohru had just been.

Tohru made her way to the bathroom and got dressed. She then headed downstairs, there were a lot of people to cook breakfast for this morning, and she didn't really want any to go hungry because she was slack and wanted to sleep in.

"Hi Tohru." Kyou said as she entered the kitchen. Tohru blinked for a second then smiled. Kyou was the only one not acting weird of late, and she wanted a normal conversation with somebody other than Kisa and Kagura. They were fun but she didn't live with them, and they hadn't been acting so strange. She headed to the fridge.

"Good morning to you Kyou. Why are you up so early?" Tohru asked and Kyou shrugged. 'Sif he would admit to wanting to see her. Though it wasn't just wanting to _see _her...

"Tohru, you do realize that you are a very good dancer?" He said smoothly, thinking of how she would look just after he kissed her.

"_Oh Kyou, do that again." _She'd say and he'd melt under her gaze. _ "I want you more than I want life itself. I love only you, and I hate that damn nezumi. I love you neko. Kiss me again and again, all over my body."_ And then he would do just that until she moaned and groaned so loud the whole house would here.

"Kyou?" Tohru was looking at him. The neko blushed a little.

'Why can't I just kiss her?' He thought to himself. 'She didn't mind that damn Yuki doing it, and she is mine.' Kyou talked to himself a second longer before deciding.

"I'm fine Tohru, just thinking." He said and took a step closer to her. Tohru's eyes went wide as saucers and she tried to make it so when he advanced, she'd head to door. It didn't work that way, her back hit the wall.

'Oh no' She said in the safety of her mind as Kyou came closer. 'Not again. Not him as well!'

"Kyou, please umm….this isn't the best thing to do right now. Let's just cook breakfast for the others, and then me and you can have a nice cup of tea together and then I'll-" Tohru had begun to babble and Kyou just ignored it. He brought his lips to hers, not being able to wait any longer. Tohru squeaked.

'It feels so nice.' Tohru mused for a brief second then snapped out of it. Her hands were free so she went to hug him. Kyou stopped that and drew away smirking.

"Not yet Tohru." He said and kissed her again.

Tohru was panicking. Any minute someone would get up and knowing her luck it would be Shigure or Hiro. Either one would use to blackmail Kyou and her. And she knew that Kyou knew that she wasn't completely willing in this. Then Tohru got an idea.

She tangled her legs with his and felt his smirk through the kiss. Tohru was sure that Kyou would be mad, but at the moment he was being controlled by his cat. Or so Tohru thought. She brought he knee up hard.

"OOF!" Kyou said and fell to ground. Tohru moved away from the wall and then bent down and hugged him. In cat form he couldn't hurt her too badly.

"Gomen, but you were acting so oddly, I can't let you and Haru do anything without my consent, even though your worse half got the better of you." Tohru bowed to him. Kyou didn't get the same view Haru did, but he still played along.

"Gomen T-tohru." He said even though he wasn't. Tohru smiled and patted him.

'Does she know how good that feels?' Kyou asked himself staring up at her. Tohru withdrew her hand and continued to make breakfast.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Momiji, will you help with the dishes today?" Tohru called out and the rabbit happily bounced up and went out to her, noticing all the glares he got for the three horny boys. Tohru didn't see any of it, because she was in the kitchen.

They both washed the dishes quietly until Momiji couldn't think about anything without it involving Tohru and him making out. He sighed.

'Maybe if I got one kiss from her?' He wondered then shook his head. He knew one kiss wouldn't cure his obsession. He needed a whole lifetime to explore her and to make her want to explore him. He looked over his girl clothes. Maybe if he wore boy clothes, she'd notice him more. That must be it.

"Toooo-ruuuu!" Shigure called out pitifully. Ayame groaned. The pounding in his head wouldn't stop. Hatori sighed and got up.

"I'll get you something for your headaches. Leave Tohru-san alone for now." He said and went to kitchen. He walked in, and just stopped, to scared to move. The sight before him was quite frightening. In front of him was……

**AN: Review now and the next one won't be a cliffie okay??**


	6. Bad Usagi

**Disclaimer: Ya know what, I'm not saying it. I will be sued and then I will have nothing, but hey I don't even own COPIES of Fruits Basket, let alone the real thing. **

**AN: I just hope you review this one. I really do. I know I nag but do you know how good it is when I go onto the computer after a crappy day and have people saying how good my things are? I know it's not real, but it makes me feel special, so thank you all for reviewing. Umm….Hopefully this won't be a Cliffy. **

**Chapter 6: Bad Usagi**

In front of was a half naked Momiji and a very scared Tohru pinned to the floor. Tohru's eyes were wide as saucers and Momiji's were very dark.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!"** Hatori shouted, acting completely out of character. Momiji saw him them and went red. He slowly got off Tohru and slung his shirt over his shoulder. When Hatori yelled, all people came rushing into the room. Yuki's eyes took in the shirtless Momiji and Tohru on her back. He tried to keep his cool.

Black Haru saw shirtless Momiji and Tohru on her back and assumed the same thing as Kyou and Hatori already had.

"It may be something completely different to what you are thinking-" Yuki begun, hoping that Momiji had just changed. The others didn't listen.

"**WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO HER YOU BRAT?!" **Kyou screeched and picked him up by the collar. The usagi looked very embarrassed. Haru strode over there and snatched him out of Kyou's clutches. Momiji sighed in relief until he saw Haru's face.

"**YOU BAKA! WHAT WERE YOU DOING YOU BAKA USAGI?!!" **He said and then Hatori, who was finally calming down snatched the usagi away again. Momiji went to thank him but Hatori wasn't very happy.

"Tooo-ruuuu, they're hurting me! WAH! I just wanna play with Tohru!" And as soon as it came out, Momiji realized that was the totally wrong thing to say. The usagi gulped.

Hiro who saw all of this started to crack up as Hatori took the usagi away into another room. Kisa and Kagura went over to Tohru, checking if she was okay. Tohru's eyes remained wide. Yuki now realized the usagi was so doomed and that he wanted to help bring on that doom much faster for scaring _his_ Tohru.

"What happened in there Momiji?" Hatori asked calmly. Haru, Kyou, Shigure and Ayame sat a little back and waited for an answer.

"Well…." Momiji said shifting uncomfortably. How he wished that his hormones didn't control him. And that he wasn't attracted to Tohru, who obviously had more than her fair share of admirers. "I had spilt stuff on my top, and then I took it off…. And Tohru turned around and fell, I went to help her up and landed on her." Momiji tried it out and Kyou and Haru growled.

'Thank god Yuki isn't here as well.' Momiji said to himself. He knew his lame-ass story would not be accepted.

"You're a little liar." Kyou snarled, trying to calm down. "You were harassing my Tohru." And Haru who had been nodding turned to him growled, and narrowed his grey eyes at his least favourite neko.

"_My Tohru_?" He snapped. "Since when did _YOU_ of all people own her?" And Kyou glared at him.

"Well she isn't yours is she?" He snarled. "It's not like you own her either. Not like you could anyway, baka." Kyou was smirking. Haru didn't take the fool comment very well, hating that word since ever since the others called him the foolish cow. He stood up, Momiji forgotten momentarily.

"What did you say?" Haru said softly and calmly. Kyou was still smirking.

"She would never pick the baka when she could have me. You couldn't even pick up Yuki, what chance do you have baka?" And with that Haru charged at him. Kyou dodged him with ease, laughing.

"Still slow at everything baka?" Kyou taunted and kept dodging Haru's attacks. "I bet she thinks so as well." Haru decided to fight insult with insult.

"At least I'm not the baka neko." He said softly. Kyou's eyes widened. "She pities you. Loves you like a brother. She wouldn't ever pick a baka neko over me, now would she?" Haru smirked. Kyou launched himself at him. Shigure stood up rolling his eyes.

"Now boys stop it!" He said forcefully. Hatori, Ayame and Momiji were silent. Shigure twisted both their ears until they said sorry to each other.

"Gomen neko." Haru said gruffly, remembering what they were there for.

"Gomen Haru." And he looked at Momiji as well. Momiji gulped, and almost wished he hadn't kissed Tohru. Almost.

"Are you alright Miss Honda?" Yuki asked and Kisa sat there hugging her. Hiro and Kagura just watched. Tohru blinked a few times and took a few deep breathes before sitting up.

"Here let me help you on your feet." Yuki said and offered a hand. Tohru took it and he pulled her onto her feet. Tohru was still a bit shaky, and she fell forward into his arms.

Yuki closed his eyes and waited for the familiar, poof and then the sound of his Tohru apologizing, but it never came. He opened them, and everyone was staring at them. Tohru got out of his embrace carefully.

"W-what just happened?" She asked softly and Yuki did nothing. Said nothing.

"What the…." Hiro said softly and then he composed himself.

'I suppose there is only one way to see whether or not it was a fluke.' He reasoned and went up to her. Hiro took a deep breath and hugged her. Nothing happened. All eyes in the room widened and Yuki came out of his shocked state. He went over to her and did the thing that he had always wanted to do. Hug her.

Tohru of course didn't understand any of it, but she did have the sense to hug Yuki back. He had never had chance to be hugged like that, and it felt so wonderful coming from his Tohru.

'Wow!' Tohru thought to herself.

'Wow!' Kisa thought whilst staring at the two. She wanted to hug her sissy, but she understood that at the moment, Yuki needed it more.

After what seemed like years, the two stepped apart. Yuki's eyes were shinning and he felt even more love to wonderful person standing in front of him. Now it meant that he could hug her whenever, or just for now.

Hiro walked over carefully. He had hugged the cursed girls, but never someone outside it. He had tears of happiness that he could. He didn't even care if it was a fluke. Hiro didn't care about his image as he glomped Tohru. He felt none of things that Yuki, Kyou, Haru and Momiji felt for her, but still, this was a very beautiful thing. Tohru hugged him back as well.

"That must be why Momiji was able to pin you to the ground!" Kagura said after a lot of thought. Everyone turned to her, then to Tohru.

"So what did happen you baka?" Hiro asked withdrawing one of his arms to wipe at his eyes. Kisa came over and put her arm around him, drawing him away from Tohru.

Yuki took the chance to put an arm around her. It felt so nice, so normal.

'Her hair smells wonderful.' Yuki thought to himself as he sniffed it. 'And she feels so nice. I want her to be under me, like- wait! Momiji was harassing her! I'll kill him!'

"Miss Honda, what happened with Momiji?" Yuki asked harshly. No one but him was allowed to hold her down on the floor with clothes coming off. Tohru was his and his alone. No one else's, no matter what that baka neko might say.

"Well he started acting all funny." Tohru said thoughtfully, trying to sound calm. "He asked if I liked his shirt. I said it was nice and then he kept asking questions about it…umm, saying he'd take it off if I thought it was too girly. He took off his shirt and I looked away. I must I slipped on something because next he was on top of me and he started saying….well that usagi's really do it like usagi's and we should too. I didn't get that bit. And then it sort of…ummm…. then Hatori walked in." Tohru stopped herself, because she was red.

"Oh." Yuki said.

"Really?" Kagura asked slightly curious. She did care about Tohru but by focusing on this, she could forget that Yuki was hugging her, without changing.

"That's bloody funny!" Hiro said recovered enough finally. He started to laugh like the inu. Yuki glared daggers at him.

"Well maybe we should check on…you know…the others." Kisa said softly. All of them nodded. They started to head out the kitchen and to Shigure's study. There seems to be a lot of yelling and all four of them try and ignore it.

"**SO WHAT YOU DID WHAT?!?"** Kyou's voice was heard from the hall. Tohru gulped and knocked on the door.

"It's me, Tohru. Can I come in?" She asked and then there was a lot of shuffling and whispers. The four looked at each other.

"What will they say when they see?" Tohru whispered to them.

"How about we don't tell them all, just Hatori later. We don't want anyone to get their hopes up. Sorry but let's keep it a secret still." Yuki said with a slight frown. Hiro nodded glumly until Kisa reached out and held his hand.

"Yes do come in flower." Shigure called out. "My headache couldn't get any worse now could it?"

Tohru carefully slid the door open and they all trampled in. It was a tight fit, so Tohru was extra careful not to bump anyone, just in case it really HAD been a fluke. Shigure and Ayame were grinning.

"So what is going on in here?" Yuki asked. Haru, Kyou and Hatori glared at Momiji.

"He won't tell us the truth." Hatori put in smoothly. Yuki nodded.

"That's okay. Just ask Miss Honda." And Tohru smiled at them all and cleared her throat. She told them what had happened, going redder and redder. The usagi cringed with each word. He knew he was sooo dead right now. But it is all worth it. He had kissed Tohru, and she had tasted so sweet.

"Well Momiji," Hatori begun and everyone looked to Momiji. Tohru sighed.

"Please just don't hurt him Hatori-san. I'm sure it could happen to anyone!" Tohru said but everyone sent her a 'Don't even try that' look. She shut up.

**AN: I'm gonna stop now….i'm sleepy and I got up early to write this. Now I am going back to bed. And thank you to those who reviewed….including the chick who gave me good advice **


	7. Beach House

**Disclaimer: Would you look at that over there? It's a big sign saying that if anyone believes Not A Monkey owns Fruits Basket, they are idiots and cruel cruel people for getting my hopes up.**

**AN: Okay so the last one was short. Sue me. As a matter of fact…please don't. I have no money that I can spare….well….yeah. Okay so I didn't think the last was so bad. Please review. I'll love you… (Platonically of course) **

**Chapter 7: Beach House**

"I guess I should apologize to Tohru huh?" Momiji said after a very long pause. Hatori nodded. Everyone in the room waited.

"Gomen Tohru." He said and bowed. "I did not mean much by it at all. Please do not hate me forever. Please find it in your heart to forgive me for putting you in such an awkward position." And Tohru beamed at him.

"It's okay Momiji, really I can find it in my heart to forgive you." Tohru said.

'Why she has forgiven that brat I will never know.' Yuki snarled to himself, getting jealous at seeing her smile at the wee usagi. 'I will never, no matter how much he tries to weasel his way back in. She is MINE not his.' Yuki softened up a bit when he remembered being able to hug her. It was the best thing he had ever felt.

'Baka usagi.' Haru thought and glared at him. 'Why _my_ Tohru has chosen to forgive him is beyond me. I really need to teach the brat a lesson.'

'Baka usagi.' Kyou let his thoughts roam as he glared at the sucking-up rabbit. 'I have no idea why my Tohru even bothers with him.' And then Kyou let his gaze go to Tohru. He really wished now that he had more of a chance in the kitchen with her. Maybe he could find a way to spend alone time with her very soon.

"Well, I suppose if Tohru has no problem with Momiji, we can leave it. For now." Hatori said standing up. Tohru smiled at him.

"Shigure. Ayame. I think we should leave the younger ones alone. They don't want excess baggage around when they talk." And Hatori walked out of the room. Shigure and Ayame gave each other pitiful looks and followed holding their aching heads.

"So what do we want to do today?" Tohru asked a little bit later. Everyone was sitting round the table except Kagura and Kyou, who were… fighting.

"Let's go on a picnic!" Kagura said as she sat down. Momiji nodded enthusiastically.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Tohru smiled at Kagura.

Haru wanted that smile for himself. He wanted to kiss her, like he had tried to the night before. He wanted to kiss her all over her body until she was so hot, that she would beg him to take her, right then and there. And then when he'd finally fulfill her wishes, she'd scream his name, and no one else's.

"Where should we go then?" Hiro asked. "You can't go on a picnic without a place to go, baka." Haru felt his hackles rise.

"Shut it you little punk!" Kyou growled coming into the room. He took a seat across from Tohru. "And don't call her that again. You do; and I'll make sure you have a reason to be scared of ovens, mutton head." Hiro got angry.

"What don't you make me baka neko?" Hiro sneered at him. "Or would you be to slow to hit me as you are for Yuki?" Everyone froze and turned to look at Kyou.

"What was that?" He asked dangerously. Hiro tried not to gulp. He saw that now no matter what he was in for it. 'So why not go down guns blazing?' he thought to himself and then smirked.

"I said you baka neko, that maybe you are too slow to hit me as well. I mean after all you can't even hit pretty boy Yuki over there, and everyone knows what a suck he is." Hiro saw Yuki tense. He felt like grinning and cringing at the same time. He decided a new insult was in order.

"I mean look at him. Mop top hair, purple eyes. He transforms into a rat, a disgusting rat. He's small in all areas and you, the cat, can't even hold a candle to the pathetic rat."

Haru was grinning and Tohru did like any of the boy's looks. This would only end in bloodshed. Kisa hid her face in her hands. Thanks to the oven comment, Hiro was now at maximum rage. Not even she could stop him now. Kagura knew when not to interfere with Kyou. He would never really hit her, he loved her, but right now, he was so close to losing control over anything. Even Kagura couldn't get him this mad.

"Uh…maybe you should quit while you're a head." Haru said, looking over at Kyou and Yuki. They were fuming silently.

"Shut it you baka." Hiro sneered. Haru lost any white he had left in him. Hiro continued.

"Look at you Haru." He said looking him over. "You are really the baka they used to call you. Even Yuki did as well you know. Just because you believe you're smart, doesn't make it true at all. You are the only true baka in this family, you know that right?" Hiro was treading on even worse ground.

"Hiro-" Tohru began but Hiro wasn't done dying yet. Kyou was pulsing anger, along with Haru and Yuki. Tohru saw the fight that was about to come.

"Kisa, could you calm Hiro down?" Tohru whispered. Kisa looked at the sheep in question and nodded slightly. Kagura looked at the other three. She was doubtful Tohru could do anything, because they were standing up now. Tohru nodded at Kisa.

"So you guys deal with him, and I will stop the other three." And she stood up with Haru, Yuki and Kyou. They all were ignoring her. Momiji, Kisa and Kagura were staring at her with awe.

"So neither of you will keep your promise then." Tohru said eyes wide. Yuki, Kyou and Haru turned to face her.

"**YOU HEARD WHAT THE FUCKING BRAT SAID!!"** Kyou shouted at her. **"HE HAD NO RIGHT! I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM!!! AND NO ONE WILL GET IN MY FUCKING WAY!" **Tohru made herself cringe as he bore down on her, and suddenly he stopped, fuming.

"I am trying Miss Honda, but for once I agree with that neko." Yuki growled. "There is no need for you to defend him, like you do everyone else. Just drop it and let me teach the brat why Kyou can't beat me." And Tohru let a tear fall. Yuki was very angry.

"So neither of you will keep your promise to me." Tohru whispered sadly. She let more tears fall. They stopped, horrified.

"I thought you of all people would understand." She whispered and then turned away. "Obviously, you don't care as much as-" And then stopped and let a heart wrenching sob escape her lips. She knew she had her audience captured by the looks on everyone's faces. Tohru saw Kisa go to Hiro and calm him down. Tohru continued as he left the room.

"I'm sorry. I guess I ask too much sometimes." She said. "I had a loving mother, wonderful friends and one of the best homes I could hope for. Why do I deserve more?" Her voice was soft and sad. Kagura got up and glared at the boys for effect and went to her friend.

"Tohru-" Kyou began but stopped himself at the sight of her tears.

"Miss Honda I-" And Yuki could do nothing either. Haru who had watched the whole performance was trying to hold back a grin. He was calm now. Tohru's acting was brilliant, and she had the two boys enthralled by it.

Momiji wanted to hug Tohru as well. Even if she was acting, it was something he had always wanted to do. Thoughts of what hugging lead to flashed across his mind, as did the thought of naked Tohru. He wanted to go over there and kiss her sweet lips, kiss her tears away. Then he would continue to kiss up and down her beautiful little body until- Momiji sighed. Now he would never get within an inch of Tohru. And all because he couldn't control his stupid teenage hormones.

"Look what you did now!" Kagura hissed at them as Tohru buried her face into her shoulder. "Why did you have to make her cry you jerks!" And Kagura glared at them. "Hiro was right, you are baka-aitsu's for doing this too her. Jerks."

Yuki took a deep breath. Okay so he had over reacted, and broken his promise to Tohru. And now his sweet little Tohru was crying. It was all his fault.

Kyou saw Tohru's shaking shoulders and felt a big bag of guilt drop down onto him. He had over reacted and broken his promise to Tohru, just for the sake of a muttonhead. He sighed, he really was sorry that he had yelled at her. And now his sweet Tohru was crying, because he was an arse. This was all his fault.

"Of course you do Tohru." Yuki said and walked over to her. He wanted to hug her like before, but was scared to. "I'm deeply sorry. I got carried away. You're completely and utterly right of course. I am dreadfully sorry. Please try and forgive me. Even though, I don't deserve forgiveness from you." Kyou frowned, but said nothing. He did not want another fight, that would upset her too much.

"Oh no Yuki, you do. You are wonderful. Of course I forgive you and Kyou." Tohru said and turned around, smiling a beautiful smile. Yuki and Kyou could only smile back, glad that their Tohru didn't hate them. "I love you!" And they blushed.

"So where will we go for a picnic?" Kagura asked as Hiro and Kisa came back into the room. Kisa went straight to Tohru's side, and she was blushing.

"I've got an idea." Momiji said. "But you'll have to bring your bathers. And we can play the game again. It'll be great I promise!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Isn't it a beautiful day to be out?" Tohru said spinning around happily. Any traces of tears were gone now, but neither Yuki nor Kyou suspected a thing. They were too glad that Tohru loved them. Haru seethed a bit, but resolved to make it up at the beach house they were staying at tonight.

"Where will we sit?" Kagura asked and Momiji pointed to a little cliff thing, just before the sand.

"How about there?" He asked and he and Tohru went off to settle down. Everyone followed talking and making fun of Ayame and Shigure, whose eyes were hurt by the light.

The beach was lovely, and one of Momiji's better ideas. Even Hatori seemed to be having a nice time.

"Let's going swimming after lunch." Tohru said. "After we've put our things away, of course. I mean it would bad if we just left them to get stolen, and then we would have nothing to wear at all!" Tohru tilted her head slightly. "Except of course what we are wearing, or our bathers. Then we would have to go home, but if the car got stolen, or the surf washed our clothes away and then we lost our bathers…" Tohru trailed off as she saw everyone's eyes on her. She blushed. "I guess we should put our things away."

"Can I share a room with you sissy?" Kisa asked eyes wide. Tohru nodded and hugged the cute tiger. "That way I can hug a real Tohru, instead of a toy." Kisa whispered and Tohru laughed slightly.

"You can sleep with me as well Kagura; it'll be just us girls again." And Kagura smiled. All the boys except Hiro wished she had said 'You can sleep with me' to them as well.

Half an hour later all the young ones were in the water. Shigure and Ayame had dragged Hatori out saying the cure for their headaches was another drink. Again they all left advice to the 'kiddies'

"Don't have too much fun. And do dance again." Shigure snickered. Ayame hid a smile as well.

"Don't do anything that would shock and appall me, but everything else is alright."

"Behave." Was all Hatori said and then they left the 'kiddies' in the water, alone. Without supervision.

'Now is my chance to be alone with her.' Haru thought grinning. 'I'll take good care of the problem soon.'

Yuki noticed Haru's eyes on his Tohru and smirked a little. 'I guess now is the time to make a move. And I didn't get a chance to find out Hatori's theory. No one else knows, now is the perfect time.'

Kyou saw his rivals eyes go onto his Tohru and smirked. 'I will so not let them get to me. Now is my chance to get her alone and finally finish what I tried to start.'

'Baka's' Momiji thought as he saw all of their gazes on Tohru. 'sif she would pick them, they don't even have half the brain I do. So now is my time to be alone with her, and they won't suspect a thing.'

**AN: Okay so there you go. Sorry it took so long…and W00t for all the reviews. I'd huggle everyone if the fan fiction would let me. But, I would if I could. Till next time.**


	8. Beach Party

**Disclaimer: Okay so I don't own anything. Does that mean I'm a loser? Okay so I am, but still, I don't even own Fruits Basket. **

**AN: Okay so I haven't replied to all your wonderful reviews a coz I don't do that, I'm not a good author really, I'm a naughty naughty author, who will soon not update for a little while. Sorry folks, thought I'd write it here where no one will read, but it will happen for a while yet. Anywho, enjoy. Bon lirve.**

**Chapter 8: Beach Party.**

"Alright who told Shigure?" Haru asked mildly. He was quite calm and almost white at the moment. He looked over at Tohru in her cute little string bikini and felt any traces of white-ness fade. Kisa and Hiro looked a bit guilty.

"He found out from us." Kisa said softly. Tohru blinked at her.

"And why did you tell him?" Kyou snarled, embarrassed. Tohru sent him a sweet little smile and he softened a notch. Yuki noticed it and narrowed his purple eyes.

'Why the baka neko gets EVERYTHING I will never understand.' He growled to himself and then his sweet Tohru saw him and smiled as well. He melted and smiled back at her. 'But Tohru loves me. Look at how she looks at me. I must make sure no one finds out about the hugging just yet.'

"Well," Kisa bought Yuki back to subject at hand. "He over heard Hiro's song to me, and then he asked why Hiro was singing a love song to me and I explained, so Shigure would understand. I'm sorry." Kisa went into Tohru's arms.

"No harm done Kisa." She said. "It's just that the boys were jealous that I won so fast. If they want a rematch, I'll be happy to do it." And Tohru got an evil glint in her eye that Black Haru approved of. "None of you could keep up with me at anything though, could you?" And she smirked a little and winked, before skipping off with Kisa and Kagura.

The boys stood on the beach, jaws on the sand, wondering what had possessed her to say that.

"So what did Hiro sing about?" Kagura asked. Tohru hid a smile behind her hand as Kisa went red. Kagura did smile openly as Kisa softly sung it. The song was all about how tigers and sheep always fought until the sheep loved to tiger so much, he couldn't live without it any longer. Then they got together and the tiger (who was peasant girl) and the sheep (who didn't have to courage a nobleman should have) loved and got married. They ruled their land happily until they died.

"That was so sweet!" Tohru said tears in her eyes and huggled Kisa. "The best love song I ever heard. So that was how you got Hiro out of the room then?" And Kisa nodded happily. Kagura's eyes were shinning as well.

"Now lets go play in the water again, I think the boys are out of shock." And they all ran into the beautiful water.

The boys watched until they came out of it. Then Yuki followed them in and none of the others wanted to be outdone, so they went in as well. The water was nice and refreshing, and not too cold.

Tohru smiled as she saw them all come in. She decided to be evil, like in one of the many books Uo had given her. This one said that if she wanted to be evil, pretend to do many things, and shock others out of their minds. 'Since I'm still giving off the "I'm reading and learning all about sex" why not let people see that I'm not entirely innocent anymore?'

Tohru felt like grinning as Haru was, but didn't. The boys came closer to them and Tohru whispered her plan to them. Kagura hid a smirk. Tohru swam out further.

"Be careful out there Tohru!" Kagura called out. "The rip is tough today."

"Sissy, come back!" Kisa called out the boys took in all of it and their eyes all widened. Kyou who hated water was a tad angry that he had this fear in his chest for her. Then he reasoned that it was okay, since he loved her and always worried about her.

Yuki wasn't the best swimmer he knew, well he was, but no one was good enough to save Tohru if she got pulled out. He panicked when he saw her turn around and wave at them. He also hated the big surf today, which Tohru didn't notice.

"Don't go out any further you baka!" Hiro called out, actually worried. The two girls hid their grins behind their hands.

Haru was all white and concerned. He so did not want her to drown just because she wanted away from them. He would really prefer her alive and away from him than dead and near him. Haru hoped she wasn't so dumb as too do something silly.

"Toooo-ruu!" Momiji called out and swam out to go her. Tohru smirked a little and then waved again, just a huge wave was coming down. She let herself disappear under it.

Ever since Tohru had been young, she was the best swimmer at all of her schools. When her mum died, she had stopped it, not being able to afford it anymore. No one really tried to stop her though, because she made sure they wouldn't miss her first. It was odd that nobody here knew that, but then again she didn't know everything about them either.

Tohru held her breath and came up a long time after the wave. When she did everyone was rushing to her. Tohru let herself float a bit and then she waved weakly to them standing up. Her evil plan was in phase one.

"Don't worry about me; I just misjudged the time is all. I promise I'm fine." Tohru said and smiled at them. She saw the four boys sigh with relief.

And then Tohru started to walk towards them. Then she gave a little 'Oh' and slipped under the water. A wave crashed over her head and Tohru held her breath and waited just the right amount of time before coming up again. She took a small breath and stopped breathing all together.

The boys came running up to her, all of them and soon she felt Yuki's arms wrap around her and carry her to shore. Tohru made herself shake a little and when on the beach, she still held that tiny bit of water in mouth.

"SHIT!" Kyou said and Tohru felt crowded. She heard a solitary snicker and tried hard not to smile. Now everyone knew, and she knew that they all were really in love with her. Being evil was fun.

"She isn't breathing." Momiji said worriedly." What do we do? Does anyone know mouth to mouth?" There was a lot of talk and worried sounds.

"I do!" Yuki said and went to go put his mouth on Tohru's. Tohru then spat the water n face. Yuki's eyes were wide and Tohru took a few deep breaths before smirking. Kisa and Kagura burst out into a fit of laughter and Haru grinned. Hiro hid his smirk and turned away, shoulders shaking with repressed laughter.

"That is what you get for doubting me Yuki." Tohru whispered and stood up. Yuki just stared at her in disbelief. Then Kyou laughed.

"You should see your face nezumi!" He said between fits of loud laughter. Yuki was still too stunned to anything. Tohru smiled at him and the neko calmed down, frowning at the nezumi.

"Hey wait a minute," Momiji said thoughtfully when they had all calmed down. "How did Yuki carry Tohru without changing?" Haru, Kyou and Momiji turned to Yuki.

"Yeah nezumi." Kyou sneered. "Why can YOU hold my Tohru?"

"Do tell Yuki." Haru said harshly, but white-ness-ly. Yuki gulped and looked to the grinning Tohru. She had planned this all along.

"Well ummm…." Yuki said and they raised their eyebrows. "It has been happening since with Momiji this morning. Tohru got all shaky and fell, so I caught her and then I didn't transform. Neither did Hiro." And Yuki sounded a bit more like himself. "I'm not sure why but we told Hatori, and he is trying to figure it out. Until then I suppose it isn't a fluke and us males can hug Tohru. We aren't sure about the others." They turned to Tohru one by one. Haru grinned and went up to her and hugged her to him. Tohru gave a squeak but let it happen.

Momiji wanted to glomp her, but the looks he got made him reconsider that train of thought. Instead he smiled at her and planned for a way to get her alone.

Kyou was next and he hugged her fiercely. Tohru hugged him back, knowing how he would feel. Haru, Momiji and Yuki glared at their least favourite baka neko. All understood why, but still…. Why did Tohru have to understand as well?

A little while after, they were all sitting around a little fire on the beach. Tohru was sitting next to Kisa and Kagura, which meant none of the boys got to hug her.

"I know what we can do now," Momiji said happily, trying not to watch Tohru. "Lets play Truth or Dare again." Everyone groaned and Momiji smiled at them. "I'll go first then. Okay truth or dare….Kyou?"

'Baka usagi!' Kyou growled to himself. 'He knows I won't pick truth and now I will do something I will forever regret!'

"Dare, but it better not be bad you baka." Kyou growled. Momiji smirked.

"I dare you to, kiss Kagura." And Momiji smirked. Kagura didn't look too pleased about it all and wondered why. Then it hit her. She didn't love Kyou like that anymore. 'Wow!' Kagura thought to herself as Kyou came over. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay my turn. Truth or dare muttonhead?" Kyou said turning to the sheep. Hiro narrowed his eyes.

"Truth, because only people with guts pick it." And then he smirked. Kyou smiled.

"Okay then. Is it true what you sung to Kisa?" And Hiro gulped. He looked over at Kisa, who's ears wee showing and he nodded.

"Yes. It was true song." Kisa smiled.

"Truth or Dare Tohru?" Hiro asked after sharing 'the look' with Kisa a liottle while longer. Tohru tilted her head little and smiled at him. Hiro smiled back, he just couldn't help it.

"Dare." She said sweetly. Hiro grinned.

"I dare you to go skinny dipping." He said and everyone froze.

'Did I hear right?' Haru said almost drooling. 'A naked Tohru? This has to be the best dare Hiro has ever come up with!'

'I hope he said what I think he did.' Momiji said turning to Tohru. 'If she doesn't, I'll be disappointed. Why does HIRO want Tohru naked anyway?' And Momiji's grin turned upside down in thought.

'That brat!' Kyou growled. 'But this time it involves naked Tohru!'

'Baka usagi. I wonder if she will go through with it all.' Yuki said to himself. He looked at Tohru and smiled evilly. 'I hope she does.'

"Okay." And Tohru went out into the water, still being in her bathers.

Tohru went out into the water, until she was covered up to her chest. She then took off her bathers bottoms and held them up for all to see. Kisa and Kagura were laughing there heads off. The horny boys were drooling and got up.

Tohru took off her top with ease and held that up as well. The four boys stripped off their trunks and went in, to 'have a little fun' with Tohru.

Seeing this, Hiro winked at Tohru and she winked back. Carefully she pulled back on her clothes and watched as Hiro stole the boys. Then laughing she swam back to shore. The boys didn't notice at first, but when they did they all went back to grab their bathers. Hiro held them up giggling.

"Awww….did you lose something?"

**AN: Okay so you all reviewed it….good….do so again and the next will be good. Though, if you don't wanna......do it anyway.....lol. TTFN**


	9. Full Monty

**Disclaimer: Hey there people…I don't think I own it yet. And guess what? I HAVE ONLY SEEN THE FIRST TWO DISCS!!!!**

**AN: So you all love me, and no one read that I will stop doing this soon, which is very good. I am going away and I won't be able to post for a little while…sorry folks.**

**Also thanx for reviewing and I am sorry it took so long, but my account was blocked. Then I had to fly to Boston so its a bit odd......anywooo.....never go to LA**

**I highly recommend that you do anything by Chocobo Ryo, because she is funny as me .**

**Chapter 9: Full Monty**

"Shit." Was all Yuki could say as he saw Hiro hold up the bathers in one hand, and high five Tohru with the other. Why would Tohru even do that? She always seemed too nice to steal his bathers and leave him naked in the cold water.

"I can't believe she did that!" Momiji said and then thought of naked Tohru. He grinned.

"YOU STUPID BRAT!" Kyou roared. "YOU'VE CORRUPTED TOHRU WITH YOUR STUPID PRANKS!!!!" And Hiro smiled at them, because Kyou had hit the nail on the head. He was trying to corrupt Tohru. He had seen the book of evil in her room after all and anyone who reads that must have help in being taught evil deeds.

"I didn't entirely corrupt her Kyou." Hiro said calmly. Tohru got a look of horror on her face. "I mean she was the one who was reading those books after all. I just wanted to help with her evil, like Uo and Hana did with her-"

"Work." Tohru cut in sending Hiro a look. "And Hiro, you better learn not to make fun of people all the time. It can be very rude."

Haru who was all clear and white now just started to walk out of the water. Tohru being Tohru no matter what she did; screeched and turned around, all embarrassed. Haru didn't really care. He liked Tohru, but right now, it was way to cold to care. He walked right past Hiro and went into the beach house.

"Put some clothes on next time baka ushi." Hiro snarled and Kisa who was covering her face nodded. Kagura couldn't help but laugh and hope that the others now realized that with or without their clothes, no one but Hiro would look.

"I hate you Hiro." Momiji said and started to walk out. Hiro got all embarrassed for Kisa and threw them their board shorts.

"Well I for one am going inside now." Tohru said. Kagura nodded and followed as Tohru strode away, so as to give them privacy. Tohru's face was bright red and she tried very hard not to think about her little pranks.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Shigure! Ayame! Hatori! You're all home!" Tohru said happily when she saw them. Shigure and Ayame seemed to be a lot better than they had been this morning.

"Yes my wonderful and sweet flower, I am home! Now we can all spend a wonderful evening together, while we eat your truly wonderful meal!" Shigure seemed to be very happy. Tohru didn't really understand why exactly.

"Yes a truly wonderful meal and evening!" Ayame joined in. The two then started to giggle. Yuki who had just walked in sighed.

"Don't tell me you two are already drunk?" He said and in response he just got a giggle and a glomp. "Hatori, why did you let them do this? It's only seven now." Yuki asked turning to the older man. Hatori wasn't listening, he was staring at Tohru. Yuki frowned and shoved Ayame away.

"Momiji, will you set the table?" Tohru called out and the usagi bounded happily in and out, grabbing the plates and chopsticks.

"Okay Yuki, will you tell everyone that dinner is ready?" Yuki nodded and trotted happily up to tell everyone. He knocked on Kyou and Haru's door opening it without waiting for permission.

"Kyou, Haru dinner's read-" Yuki stopped and walked out again. In the room lay Haru and Kyou, both butt naked and wrestling. Or at least, that's what Yuki hoped he saw.

"Shit!" Kyou said jumping up. "That so was not good!" And he hurriedly got dressed. Haru did so, but took a lot longer.

"And why not? It was an accident after all." He said lazily and averted his eyes. "I mean it isn't like we meant to be on top of each other naked. I'll reserve that for someone else." Kyou stared at him for a second. Why couldn't Haru just share his panic. Kyou knew what it must have looked like to Yuki.

"Because you baka ushi," Kyou snarled "Yuki will tell Tohru. And I do not want Tohru know that, or even think that about me!" Haru paled.

"You don't think he would…?" And Kyou nodded. "Shit!"

0o0o

"This has to be the best meal ever!" Momiji exclaimed. Tohru smiled at the usagi. He felt his heart beat a bit faster.

"Yes it is." Shigure said noticing where most people were looking. It was Tohru. He leaned in and whispered to Ayame and Hatori. They nodded and got little grins on their faces.

"What do you think of Tohru's breasts Ayame?" Shigure asked mildly. The four horny boys turned and glared at Shigure ready to pounce on him. Kyou's mouth was open and his fist raised above his head. Yuki, Haru and Momiji would just let Kyou onto him first, and then they would finish the inu off.

"Yes her chicken breasts are very nice." Ayame said before anyone acted. Tohru beamed at them.

There was silence at the dinner table and soon it was filled again. Everyone tried to forget the comment, even though it wasn't a bad one. Shigure, Ayame and Hatori shared another look and grinned.

"Tohru's legs are so nice!" Ayame exclaimed. Yuki, Haru, Kyou and Momiji froze again and turned to face them.

"I know! Her chicken breasts and legs are divine." Hatori said. Tohru blushed a lot and made a lot of 'They are not that good' and 'Oh you're just saying that' remarks. The boys sat down, and there was peaceful silence until dessert was served.

"Yuki," Hatori asked and Yuki's head rose. "What do you think of Kyou's spotted dick?" And Kyou grew mad.

"THAT HAPPENED WHEN I WAS FIVE!! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!" And he jumped up ready to pound on Hatori. "YOU SICK BASTARD!" Hatori pointed to Kyou's plate.

"I meant on your plate. I wasn't implying that you had one or that Yuki enjoyed seeing it." Hatori said mildly. "And that was a childhood disease, do you still have one?" And Kyou sat down, bristling.

The table took a while to calm down, but everyone threw a glance at the adults every once and a while. Shigure grinned.

"Tohru's bottom is nice as well." There was a pause before anything happened, waiting for him to continue. He didn't.

"Yes Tohru does have a nice arse!" Ayame said and then Hatori, Ayame and Shigure ran. They were closely followed by Haru, Kyou, Yuki and Momiji. Kagura started laughing at Tohru's reddened face. As did Hiro. Kisa did or said nothing, and watched Tohru.

"Well I um…" Tohru let her voice trail off. Kisa came over and hugged her. Tohru smiled down at the little tiger.

"Well umm….that was funny Tohru." Kagura said looking a bit bashful. Tohru gave her a weak smile in return. "I'm sorry for laughing like that. I just thought it was so funny." And Tohru gave her a real smile this time. Kagura back at her friend and felt a flutter of something in her chest. It went away as soon as Tohru turned to Hiro.

"You were going to tell them what you found in my room weren't you?" Tohru asked and Hiro smirked at her. Kagura got a bit angry about the fact that Tohru's attention was on him.

'Why do I feel like this?' She thought to herself. 'I thought I loved Kyou, but now I don't even batt an eyelid when he comes around. I'm getting angry around Tohru, like I used to around Kyou, but not as bad. Does that mean what I think it means??' Kagura had no answers for herself.

"I was. I wonder why you don't want them to know." Hiro sneered at her. Tohru's face went red again. "I mean the letter did say to experiment, why not do it with all the boys?"

"Shut up!" Kagura said and then calmed down as he flinched slightly. "You can help me do the dishes. Tohru and Kisa can do whatever."

"Thanks Kagura, but you don't have to." Tohru said and Kagura smiled at her.

"But I want to! You made the food, me and Hiro can help by cleaning it up!" Kagura's eyes were so bright and hopeful Tohru couldn't say no to her. Kagura was too sweet.

0o0o

"Sissy I love you." Kisa said shyly as they strode along the beach. Tohru hugged the cute little tiger closer.

"Aw I love you too." Tohru said.

The two walked down the beach until the sat where their fire had been before hand. It was a beautiful night and nothing could make it more perfect. Soon Kisa fell asleep content on Tohru's lap.

"Miss Honda, you are so cute." A voice said from the darkness. Tohru's eyes widened as they sat next to her in the sand.

"Ah…I didn't know you had come back yet Yuki." Tohru said softly, as to not wake Kisa. Yuki smiled at her and looked out towards the sea. He didn't speak for a very long time.

"I'm sorry for Shigure, Hatori and my brother Miss Honda." Yuki said. Tohru shrugged and smiled at him.

"I'm over it, and it wasn't your fault they got drunk." Tohru said.

'Why does Kisa have to be in her lap?' Yuki sighed. 'I want to curl up in her lap. I want to hold her like I did this morning and never let go. Kisa just complicates things a whole lot more for me. At least those other baka's are still up at the house. It's only me and my Tohru awake now.'

"Well, they were right about some things Miss Honda." He said and turned to her. "You do have some very good features." Tohru was glad of the dark, because it hid her blush. Yuki scooted closer.

"Are you cold?" Tohru asked concerned. Yuki thought a bit and nodded. "Come over here and share our body heat then. I'd go inside, but I'm not ready yet." Yuki nodded and moved even closer. It felt nice to be so close, and not have to be worried about transforming. He looked at Tohru's lips and couldn't resist.

Yuki leaned in closer and kissed her softly. Tohru let out a small oh and felt the funny feeling in between her legs again. Tohru kissed back.

After a few moments, Yuki pulled away, looking straight into Tohru's eyes with his purple ones. Tohru was captivated by them, and felt a flutter in her chest as he leaned in and kissed her again.

"You don't know how long I have waited to do that Tohru." Yuki breathed as they pulled away. Tohru blushed and went to kiss him again. Kisa shifted and sat up.

"I'm sorry sissy, I feel asleep!" She said and Yuki had disappeared.

"That's okay. Now let us go back up to others. Hopefully everyone is home now, and we can play a game." Tohru said and they got up, not noticing eyes that followed them all the way along the beach.

**AN: Okay so not very good, but not to bad either. The next one will take a while, but please do review. :: Puppy dog eyes:: I'll be your bestest buddy, if you do…. and even if you don't.**

**Okay so my account got blocked and i was in trouble...sorry i didn't post...please donot hate me!!!!**


	10. All Games Are Fun

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…..still……I will never own anything. I have no money or anything **

**AN: I know I have not updated….blame that on going half way across the world. Now I have DSL so I can update all the time…….isn't that great. Now everybody, who do you want her to end up with? I know I said I didn't care, but now I do….tell me who she should hook up with next okay.**

**I would also like to put a very special thanks into everything to my sister cause she rocks and happens to have VERY good ideas for y'all**

**Chapter 10: All Games Are Fun**

"Ah good Tohru, you're back now!" Kagura said as soon as they walked into the room. Kisa walked over to Hiro and held his hand so sweetly and innocently that he blushed.

"It's good to be back, though me and Kisa had a nice walk along the beach." Tohru said happily and looked around. Everyone including the three very drunk adults were there. Tohru sent a smile their way and when Shigure grinned back at her, Kyou smacked him across the head.

"So what do we want to do now?" Momiji asked. Everyone shrugged.

"We could play another game if you liked." Hiro said smirking at the boys. "And this time with more people."

"Yes lets!" Ayame slurs enthusiastically. Yuki glared at his brother but gave up after a second. Shigure leaned over and whispered in Ayame's ear and giggled girlishly. He got up and left the room only to return a few seconds later with a bottle of Vodka, Tequila and Gin.

"Uh Shigure, I don't think that would be best for you right at the moment-" Tohru began but he dumped them on the table.

"Drinking games!" The trio all called out happily. Tohru hung her head.

"Not everyone is old enough to drink yet you baka's." Haru said. Ayame and Hatori shrugged it off. "That means we can't drink." Haru continued and Shigure patted his shoulder.

"Drinking games for everyone but Momiji, Kisa and Hiro then." He says and Kisa walked over to Tohru with big eyes. Momiji pouted and then understood that if all the adults were drunk, they wouldn't really be able to stop him getting into the same state as themselves.

"Is it alright if I go to bed then sissy?" She asked with her big wide eyes. "I don't want to see the same thing that happened last time." Tohru kneeled down and hugged her very tightly.

"If that's what you want we'll do that." Tohru said and Kisa smiled at her. The boys groaned a little and Momiji decided it was up to him, the brave usagi to fix it.

"You promise you'll stay down here and play with us afterwards right Tohru?" He pleaded. "I really wish you could, because you seem to not like me after what had happened with you and me. I really am sorry. Please forgive me Tohru?" And Tohru felt so bad she nodded and hugged the usagi happily.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sleep well Kisa." Tohru said and hugged her. Kisa hugged her back and then lay down.

"I love you sissy." Kisa whispered sleepily and Tohru smiled and whispered a 'me too' before leaving the room and closing the door gently. She made her way down the stairs smiling happily.

'I wonder if anything odd will happen again tonight.' She thought to herself. 'The dancing was fun last night, but I doubt the boys want to dance again. Maybe it'll be calmer with Hatori around, but by the looks of it, nothing will be different. I hope that if anything weird does happen, I can sneak away. Uo probably didn't want me to go all out in experimenting.'

"TOOOOOOO-RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Momiji sang happily as she walked in. Tohru smiled at him and looked very happy to see him semi-normal.

"So what did you want to do?" Tohru asked carefully eyeing off the bottles of alcohol. She had only gotten drunk once, and that was with her mum, and on New Years Eve. They had shared a whole bottle of Rum, just because they could. Tohru felt a wave of sadness and then brushed it off. It would only make others upset to know she was upset.

"I wanna play seven minutes in heaven!" Ayame said and then grabbed onto Tohru with one hand the bottle of Gin with the other.

"Uh Ayame, I don't think what your thinking is the same as the actual game." Haru pointed out, trying very hard not to get hard and turn Black again. It was very considering Tohru was wearing a very see through top and a bikini underneath that. He tried to focus.

"Well my games better!" Ayame giggled. "What happens is that me and Tohru go into there and have to drink as much of this as we can in seven minutes. Who ever wins gets to drink more!" Tohru blinked at him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Ayame?" Tohru asked and drunken adult nodded. Tohru sighed and let herself be led away. Yuki stood in front of the closet, arms folded.

"You are drunk." He said to Ayame and the older man giggled and flicked his hair over his shoulder. Yuki glared at his older brother and stood his ground. Ayame frowned slightly and then whispered something to Tohru. Tohru looked at Yuki and then back at Ayame before whispering back. He nodded.

"Yuki," Tohru began and took his hand, stepping closer. "Please trust me. I know you don't trust Ayame, but please understand that I can take care of this." And Yuki melted as her teal eyes met with his purple ones.

"You could join us if you liked." Ayame said and pushed his brother aside. Then he dramatically dragged Tohru into the closet and closed the door.

"Why did you let her go in their rat-boy" Kyou snarled when he'd gotten over the shock. Yuki turned to him and felt like killing him for ruining the picture of his Tohru's eyes borring into his soul.

"Shut it baka neko. You wouldn't understand anyway." He sneered and sat down next to Shigure and Hatori. It seemed like good idea at the time, but soon the young grasshopper would regret his choice.

Shigure and Hatori shared an evil grin over his head, plotting already.

"Tohru we can have so much fun! For I am Ayame, the master of drinking games and it is now time to teach mine skills to a younger person!"

Tohru stared at the snake for a second and then giggled a little. Maybe if drinking meant you went like Ayame did, it wasn't so bad. She opened up the bottle and passed it too him, shifting at the time trying to get comfortable.

"Tohru lets just have shot each, and then we can talk." And Ayame got out the Gin. Then he blinked at her. "I dunno any drinking games at all!" And then both of them collapsed into a giggling fit and Tohru really enjoyed it. Ayame poured them too shots and then they both down them straight. Tohru managed to keep a straight face, but Ayame saw through it.

"Ha!" He laughed. "When you have finished tonight Tohru, you'll be completely immune to everything." And he poured her another glass.

After a few minutes the bottle had somehow reached the half full point, and Tohru had become very talkative and very lightheaded. She and Ayame were as insane as each other by now.

"Tohru, I believe my little brother who is almost as handsome as myself, should get together with you! He is absolutely perfect for you! Who wouldn't want a guy like that! And someone who loves you as well!" Ayame slurred and then hiccupped. Tohru giggled and fiddled with her hair.

"I'm sure he'd be a good boyfriend. Very nice arse. And he has your hair." Tohru reached out and stroked it. Ayame grinned and quickly kissed her on the lips. Then they broke it off and cackled to themselves, before downing another shot.

"Ayame-san, why Gin?" Tohru asked tilting her head. Her fuzzy question sounded fuzzy.

"Because it is the only one that can even begin to match the beautiful colour of my eyes!" He said and threw his head back. Tohru downed another but Ayame didn't. Just then pounding on the door was heard. They smiled at each other and Ayame felt that he had completed the mission he had set out to do quite well.

"Aya, I think your time is up." Shigure said and then grinned. "So who won?" And Ayame raised his hand and pointed to Tohru. Tohru being Tohru squealed with happiness and then hugged Ayame.

"YAY! I won! What happens now?" Tohru said and bounced about like a Momiji until Shigure caught her arm.

"Now its time to challenge me!" He said and Tohru giggled and shook his hand.

"You're on!" And Ayame switched places with Shigure and they careful closed the door, grinning to themselves.

-

"What did you do in there?" Kyou asked as soon as Ayame was out. "And why has that hentai gone in?"

Ayame laughed and went and whispered into Hatori ear. The doctor looked up and blinked at his friend. Ayame grinned and whispered again. The others stared at them as they kept repeating the same process until Hatori laughed.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Kyou yelled and Ayame fell onto the floor laughing his head off. Yuki growled a warning to his estranged brother.

"It was nothing. Hahahaha!" He said and Yuki stood up.

"This time My Tohru will not save your sorry hide." He said and ,marched over to him, menace in his eyes.

-

"So who is winning?" Tohru asked and held her head in hands. At the moment everything was on the verge of not being her. Shigure grinned at the onigiri. She was so adorable. He leaned over and hugged her.

"I think Kyou-kun should win you're heart." Shigure said.

"What do you mean Shigure?" Tohru asked and blinked at her slurred and weird her words sounded. Shigure grinned.

"He loves you dearly Tohru. Most of us do. That's why Ha'ri said the curse was lifted around you, because everyone has so much love for you, it is lifted. The curse cannot deal with it all!" And Tohru's eyes began to shine. She glomped him hard.

"I love you all too!" She said and Shigure held her tight, loving the feeling, even in his intoxicated state.

"So pick Kyou-kun Tohru. Don't you think he needs a lover like you? So beautiful and caring. Who'll love him till the end of time?" And Shigure let go and then poured her another glass. "Shouldn't he get the chance to love someone for once?" And Tohru nodded drunkenly and downed another shot.

"So let's go out somewhere. Lets go have fun with everyone else?" Tohru said and Shigure nodded, smiling the whole time.

"Yes…lets."

**AN: Okay so I the worst writer ever. I fell so bad because I had the worst writer's block EVER! And now I have so many ideas I can't write them all. So now if you hate me, I understand…I hate me:cries: So go ahead and tell me….is it as lame as I feared?**


	11. A Normal Start

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Also I have seen all of them…many times now….and soon I'll own them!**

**AN: This is a filler. Nothing hot and or heavy will happen. I'm gonna explain things to you, about why they are all in love with Tohru……even though you already know. This will be my most boring works yet, and even I find it dumb. So umm……..please review and tell me if its okay? **

**Chapter 11; A Normal Start**

Tohru felt very happy. Her mind was wandering in and out of places, but it didn't matter. She had had a lot of fun with Shigure and Ayame. And now everyone could join in the fun with them!

The boys all looked at her as she came out. Kagura rushed over and snatched her forcefully away from Shigure. Tohru blinked and smiled at her.

"Hi Kagura!" Tohru said happily. Shigure and Ayame collapsed into giggles.

"She is drunk." Kagura said looking at the two. Hatori smirked as well. He couldn't help but find it amusing. Momiji wasn't entirely sure whether or not he should hit Shigure or thank him. So instead he sat there, watching and waiting for something important to happen. He knew there must be something that would happen.

"C'mon Tohru, I'm going to sober you up. All of these hentai's can go elsewhere." And Kagura dragged her away, ignoring the twitching males.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I cannot believe those baka's went and got you drunk!" Kagura fumed as she made Tohru drink some water. The onigiri smiled happily and hugged her. Kagura sighed and calmed down.

"I know you can't help it Tohru, but try to be more careful! They could do anything while you're like this and you'd never know the difference…"

Kagura trailed off as Tohru looked at her with complete and utter trust in her eyes. She gulped, thinking of how she could do what she had just said. Of how she could be with her onigiri and no one would ever know. Kagura swallowed at looked down, trying not to look at her. Only when she thought she had her emotions under control, she looked up.

"Keep drinking that water." She said.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why did Kagura have to ruin all our good work?" Shigure pouted when the trio where all alone. Ayame sighed. Hatori took another drag of his cigarette.

"She would have been so much fun! I told her to be Kyo's lover!" He continued to whine. Hatori ignored it. He had wanted to play, not that he would ever tell those hentai's that. In his state playing with the sweet onigiri who had healed almost everyone's heart. She was so adorable and had some of the best legs he had ever seen. Hatori stopped thinking about her when Shigure and Ayame laughed.

"The best legs?" Shigure sniggered.

"You forgot her large breasts and rounded arse!" Ayame said and they laughed at the frustrated dragon.

'SHIT! I just had to think aloud!' He thought. Then he relaxed ' 'sif they didn't think the exact same thing. I mean Aya even added!' He grinned.

"I suppose its time to sleep isn't it?" Shigure said yawning. The clock near him read an ungodly time for anyone to be awake. Shigure was now very tired. Even anything perverted would not keep him awake now. He lay down not even bothering to see if the two remaining men did the same. Shigure drifted off to sleep with dreams of a very adorable onigiri

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Ugh! Why does my head hurt so much?' Tohru thought as she sat up. The last thing she remembered was walking up the stairs, but not going to a bed. She was so sore. Her whole body ached. But mostly it was her head. Tohru groaned.

"I see you're finally awake." Kagura said and sat up rubbing at her eyes. Tohru moaned.

"Well next time don't drink so much." Kagura said and got up. Tohru snuggled into her pillows. For once she would sleep in. Maybe that god awful pounding would stop by then. Maybe her stomach would stop rebelling and protesting. She groaned as it turned and then tried not to move.

Then Kagura, who had been watching the entire thing, opened up the curtains, letting light flood the room. Tohru winced and pawed at her eyes. Kagura felt cruel but knew that Tohru had to get up. Everyone would be worried if she didn't.

"Get up Tohru." Kagura said and pulled away the covers. Tohru sighed and sat up slowly. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned. Then she groaned again.

"My head really hurts. How come when I've drunk before it didn't hurt like this?" She said and Kagura hid a smile. When she had turned eighteen and had gotten completely wasted like any eighteen year old who had got their license, she had mixed her drinks something chronic as well. As a result she had spent the next day in boar form. The strain had been way too much for her to bear.

"Lets go get showered and dressed now Tohru. Then I'll take the others out to buy food, we have almost run out on some things." Kagura said made Tohru pick up her stuff and go into the little shared bathroom.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm so sorry that I slept in! I promise that I will never do it again, even if we are on a vacation for Kisa's Birthday. Even though I drank so much that my head was spinning! It will never happen again I swear!" Tohru said all in rush. Shigure held his head in his hands. That was two nights in a row where he'd consumed two whole bottles of alcohol by himself. Shigure was sure that even Hatori who was known for keeping his drinks down quite well and coming off good would be experiencing some form of a headache today.

"Don't worry Tohru-kun, my cute little house wife. I slept in as well!" Shigure said and she smiled at him, relieved.

Kyo was watching it all with a cautious eye. Even with a hangover Shigure was dangerous to what he had planned. Kyo wanted to be Tohru's one and only, like she was his. Shigure could ruin any plans for that.

'Why can't that kuso inu lay off? She was mine first, and he has absolutely no right to flirt like that!' He mentally was pissed but didn't want to fight in front of his Tohru.

"Shigure she is not 'your' cute little anything." Yuki growled walking in. Shigure pouted.

"TOOOOHRUUUU! Yuki and Kyo are being mean to me! And you want to be my little wife don't you? Isn't that right Tohru?" Shigure said and Tohru went red. Kyo and Yuki untied forces and whacked him a good one on his aching head.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" They said and Shigure sulked.

"Fine."

Now as they hit the inu, Haru sauntered in. He threw a glance at Yuki and smiled, remembering fondly of how he used to love him. But when Haru had seen Tohru, he'd forgotten just what he loved Yuki for. Why should he love him? Tohru was nicer to him. She was way cuter than him. She wasn't evil like some of his girlfriends had been. Tohru was simply adorable and beautiful. She was way better than he deserved, but he still loved her.

'Strange. I thought I would love Yuki forever. I even thought that I could love Rin. But honestly, I'm happy to be in love who is capable of loving me back.' Haru smiled and looked at his sweet little onigiri. ' And why shouldn't I have her? Yuki and Kyo wouldn't know love if it hit them in the balls.'

"Hullo Tohru!" Haru said and walked over to her. He felt white and calm. Very serene. Tohru waved to him and then downed some aspirin. He grinned.

"So what are we doing today?" Momiji said as he bounded in. Hatori followed. By anyone's hangover standards his wasn't too bad. Hatori felt better about that. He saw Ayame and Shigure this morning. This made things a lot better.

"I'm not sure." Tohru said. Kisa came in and huggled her sissy. Tohru smiled.

"What do you want to do Kisa?" She asked the tiger. "After all it was your birthday on Friday." Then after a few seconds of Kisa staring up at her Tohru lost it. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She squealed and squeezed her tighter. Kisa returned the hug and everyone was smiling happily.

'I wish she'd say that to me!' All of her admirers thought while smiling.

"I think...that maybe…well could we all just play at the beach again and have a picnic?" Kisa asked. Tohru nodded smiling at her favourite tiger. Kisa smiled back and Hiro muttered something under his breath, already jealous.

"Let's get ready then!" He snarled impatiently.

"Shut it you little brat, or I'll shut it for you!" Kyo threatened. Hiro smirked.

"Or what? You'll pound my head in? And why should I be quiet anyway? Are you saying that unless I stop talking you will kill me? Why would I want to stop talking without the right incentive? The others don't mind if I talk but you do is that right?" Hiro paused and took a breath and Kyo twitched.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" He snarled. Hiro backed down still smirking at the neko. Kyo counted to ten in fifteen different languages before he talked again.

"I'm going to change." He snarled. Yuki smirked remembering the other night.

"Don't forget Haru! You wouldn't want to be lonely now would you?" He called out. Kyo's body twitched and he sent a death glare to Yuki. The others watched befuddled.

"Shut….up." Kyo said and walked upstairs again. Tohru let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She was glad that the boys had agreed not to fight for Kisa's weekend. It was sweet. Almost adorable. They really did care about her lots in order for them to put aside their differences. Maybe they did love her as much as Ayame and Shigure had said. That was scary thought, but not an unwelcome one.

So one by one they trotted upstairs until it was only Shigure, Hatori and Tohru in the kitchen.

"Aren't you getting ready Tohru?" Hatori asked her. Tohru smiled and shook her head lifting up her shirt and showing them her bikini.

"I already got changed. I don't need to again." She giggled. Hatori smiled at her.

"Well then, you best put on sunscreen." He said calmly and Tohru nodded. She took off her top and began to put it on her arms. Then she put it on her face and legs. Tohru stopped when it came to her back though.

"Hatori, could you please rub it on my back? I can't reach there." Tohru asked sweetly unaware that Shigure and Hatori had just watched every movement with rapt faces. He gulped and nodded. Taking the bottle from her, Hatori showed no outward signs that he was as nervous as a school boy. As nervous as his younger cousins would be.

'Why am I so nervous?' Hatori thought as he rubbed it into her very smooth skin. As a doctor he took in well it looked. 'I mean I am way too old for her anyway. And I know by now that Tohru will end up with one of those boys?' Tohru sighed and Hatori smiled. Out of his other Shigure and Ayame he'd always had the best hands.

"Thank you Hatori, but I think you have done it all." Tohru said and blushed slightly. Hatori had once again managed to look like an idiot when it came to her and had once again done it in front of his cousin.

"Yes Ha'ri, you should really learn when to stop." Shigure sniggered and Tohru went redder before sitting down.

"Shigure remind me never to drink again." She said in a whisper. Shigure laughed outright at this and Hatori hid a smirk. They really shouldn't have let her drink so much, but what other way to get closer to her?

"Do you know what is taking the others so long?" Tohru asked and Hatori shook his head.

"Maybe they are having fun without us!" Shigure said and then held a hand to his head. "OH poor Tohru not to be loved by them all anymore. I best come over there and hug you until those tears all fade and you realize that I still love you!" And the dog rambled over and squeezed the cute little onigiri tight. Tohru gave a small 'eep' and her face went red.

"That is quite enough Shigure." Hatori said calmly, trying not laugh at Tohru's shocked expression as she hugged him back.

"And you should know by now Tohru that they all still care for you!" Ayame's voice drifted in before he did. Then the marvelous hebi waltzed in, outfit and hair blowing in the imaginary wind.

"Umm…." Tohru said and Shigure let her go. He smirked and then called out to the annoying cousins of his.

"If none of you are ready, me and Tohru will just have to go have fun by ourselves!" And he waited. 'Three, Two, One…' He thought and then there was crashing sounds and a lot of 'You'll do no such thing!' He giggled to himself as they all rushed in and put on his best pout that he could with his headache.

As all of their younger cousins crowded the kitchen, Tohru just smiled happily. She ignored the angry looks they were giving Hatori. She ignored the looks that made her knees go weak. She ignored that she still wanted Hatori to be massaging her back. Tohru just pushed down all those feelings Uo wanted her to feel.

"So are we going then?" Hiro said impatiently. "Or is everyone going to be staring at the dumb twit?" And he ran. The boys followed and Momiji said things like 'That isn't nice Hiro! You apologize now!'

It had started off as a pretty normal day,if youignored Tohru's hangover.

**AN: So what did you think? Was it long enough for you? Do I need to tear it to pieces and begin again?**

**Also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and tell y'all that out of 147 reviews, I finally have gotten my first flame for this story! Unfortunately she didn't have a user name so I cannot even like talk to her about why I got them all drunk and why Hatori did as well……so ummm….if that chick would review again and leave an e-mail I'd love to explain it too you, girl to girl. Thank you very much **


	12. Singing the Night Away

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Yay! But I will have my own copy soon.**

**  
AN: Umm..sorry it took so long…but you will notice that this chapter is long enough….I think….I hope you enjoy it!  
**

**Chapter 12; Singing the Night Away!**

"OH MY GOD! TOHRU! NO!"

_76 hours earlier…_

They all walked down to the beach together and Tohru stood between the neko and the nezumi, holding onto their hands and blushing. The three didn't look at each other but instead were content just to hold hands. Haru and Momiji glared at them and Kagura fought back her natural instincts to maul anyone who got too near her beloved. Or in this case; beloveds.

On the whole nothing really happened. Tohru was dumped and carried and thrown into the water more than Momiji or Hiro ever had been. Everyone seemed to delight in how far they could throw her and nobody really worried about her drowning because she was an excellent swimmer. Hatori couldn't beat her even if he tried.

So when they came back, everyone knew that it was time to pack up and go. Shigure and Ayame had somehow 'lost' their throbbing heads and were now as happy as Larry again.

All of them piled themselves into the big van and Hatori, to stop all the fighting that the teenagers were doing, seated Tohru next to him. Ayame sat next to his brother and therefore was hit, thrown, bitten, yelled at and beaten up the whole trip. Shigure sat next to Kyou, who was next to Hiro, who was behind Kisa, Kagura and Momiji. Haru sat nearer to front and knew that Hatori had also sat Tohru next to him so that he didn't have to put up with Ayame and Shigure.

It was a good weekend and when Hatori dropped off Tohru, Kyou, Yuki and Shigure; everyone said it was the best and longest birthday party weekend they had been too. Kisa huggled them and soon they drove off into the distance, leaving Shigure's house as it was to begin with.

* * *

"TOOOO-RUUUU!" Shigure called out from the bottom of the stairs. "My darling housewife it's well past breakfast time and I'm hungry!" The inu whined and quick as flash Tohru was downstairs bowing and spurting bits of "Gomen Shigure-sama!" And hurrying around the kitchen. Kyou came in from outside and hit the inu upside the head. Hard. 

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He screamed. "YOU BAKA INU!" And immediately after Yuki came down and hit him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Kyou snarled at him after he got up.

"Your stupid voice woke me up baka neko." Yuki sneered. There was a soft cough and all eyes went to Tohru was in the doorway.

"Breakfast's ready." She said eyes full of disappointment as she looked at the two angry boys and one humored inu. Everyone shifted uncomfortably and followed her as she walked into the dinning room.

"This is good my sweet Tohru!" Shigure sung as he began to devour it all. Tohru smiled slightly and Yuki and Kyou just glared daggers at the inu. Tohru eventually caught on and stared at the table, not eating anything. The atmosphere in the room was tense and the tension could be cut with a knife

Tohru went away for a few minutes and came back.

"I think we are going to be late to school." Tohru said suddenly and smiled. "Do you guys want to get going now?" The boys nodded and followed her lead as she waved goodbye and left.

* * *

They got to school with plenty of time to spare and immediately as Tohru walked in she was dragged away by Uo and Hana. Yuki and Kyou shared a look before walking off in opposite directions. 

"So what happened? Did you read the books I gave you? Did you try it out?" Uo questioned. Hana remained silent and kept her face calm. She was excited because of the new feeling in Tohru's aura, and that had to mean something had happened over the weekend. Didn't it?

"Umm…well yes Uo, I did take your advice." Tohru said quietly. Uo waited. Then waited some more.

"SO WHAT HAPPENED!" She asked finally losing it. Tohru gave a shy smile. Then she proceeded to tell her oldest friends everything that had happened. A little blonde headed boy spun in the opposite direction and grinned to himself. It all made sense now. Tohru had been getting advice from Uo and now she was acting on it! So now finally he knew the truth.

* * *

"Okay class, you can go to lunch now." The teacher said packing up her books and leaving. Tohru stayed where she was. Uo and Hana watched Yuki and Kyou carefully. Uo wasn't sure what to make of what Tohru had told them. It was all too strange for her liking.

"Hey! Are you coming or not?" Kyou snapped as he walked past. Uo hit him over the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He snarled. Uo just looked at him coldly.

"For existing." She said and then dragged Tohru away. Hana followed after and gave Yuki a glare that could strip wood.

"What is up with them?" Kyou asked when they were alone. Yuki blinked slowly and then turned to the neko.

"You don't think that Tohru- well….that she told them what was going on all weekend?" And they both shared a fearful glance. They knew what it meant. Uo and Hana were so protective of Tohru it wasn't even a laughing matter. They were doomed.

* * *

"You do know that I am a capable of taking care of myself guys." Tohru said smiling. "Not that all this attention isn't flattering. I mean I enjoy it very much when I spend time with you! I love spending time with you guys but…do you really need to hover over me like that?" 

Uo and Hana didn't even look at each as they both ground out a harsh 'yes'. Tohru gave a very small smile.

"Well you guys do know that I had fun on the weekend." She said glancing at them. "I was not forced to do anything really, and I did what Uo had said to do. I wish you guys would just chill out a little. I promise if someone does hurt me, or force me, I'll tell you." Tohru paused and her friends shifted guiltily. "I trust you guys a lot, because I love you. I had hoped telling you would make you understand that." And Hana and Uo finally sat down and relaxed.

"We love you Tohru. That's all. I know you are smart enough to take care of yourself, but I still worry about the day when the Sohma's do finally hurt you." Uo said placing a hand on Tohru's. Hana nodded.

"We just love you too much to stop protecting you." She said and then all three girls got up and hugged each other.

The Sohma boys eating lunch in the corner let out a big sigh of relief.

* * *

"An inspection! Yes what brilliant idea!" Hana says when they are at their lockers. Tohru blinks at them.

"Oh?" Yuki said walking up to his locker and getting out his shoes. Uo stood up and looked at him straight in the eye. Yuki gulped and prayed for something to save him. Uo was very scary.

"Yes. I think MY idea is good. Tohru needs to have more FEMALES around." And Yuki nodded. He was hardly ever on the receiving end of Uo's rage. It was usually Kyou and when it was, Yuki was very glad of being 'Prince Yuki'.

"Yes, it sounds nice Uo but I'll have to ask Shigure first." Tohru said and then turned to Yuki a smile still there. "Will you and Kyou mind?" She asks sweetly and Yuki looks into her big beautiful eyes and can't bring himself to do anything that would disappoint her. He brings up a hand and cups her check softly.

"Of course not Miss Honda." He said. "Kyou and I don't mind it at all when Miss Uotani and Miss Hanajima come over to visit. It makes you happy, Miss Honda." He said. Uo growled.

"Well ask Shigure tonight, and we will come over on Wednesday night. Okay?" And then Uo hugged Tohru and stalked off angrily. Hana sighed and put a hand to her head.

"I love good strong electric signals." And slowly she walked away behind Uo.

* * *

"Umm…Shigure you wouldn't mind if Uo and Hana came over Wednesday night, would you?" Tohru asked shyly. Shigure paled slightly and looked at her over his newspaper. Her shinning eyes so full of love, he couldn't say no.

"Of course I wouldn't!" Shigure said smiling at her. Then he winked. "What man could resist having three cute high school girls in his house?" Then he waited. Three…two…one…  
"HENTAI INU!" And a fist was slammed down on his head. Shigure winked again. Tohru giggled and went into the kitchen.

* * *

"I know something you don't know!" Momiji sang all the way home. Haru kept his thoughts and face blank. Momiji continued with his song. 

"I know something you want to know. I know something that you'd love to know!" Haru's eye twitched and he struggled in vain to remain white. Momiji peered at his face. "I know something about Tohru, that you don't know." He tried again. Finally Haru lost it.

"WHAT!" He snapped. Momiji grinned at him.

"The reason why she was acting differently. In know why." And then Momiji skipped ahead. Haru grabbed his collar and yanked him back.

"What is the reason?" He snarled. Momiji gulped and told him all about what he heard. Afterwards Haru grinned.

'So that was what it all was about. Now I understand I have even more reason to be with her.'

* * *

"Shigure said that it would be fine!" Tohru said smiling at her friends. She left out the other part, knowing it would only upset them more. And now that Tohru understood what he was actually saying she got very embarrassed. Not that she could let on. Then everyone would wonder how she knew and then she would have to tell them about Uo's advice and the books and then they would think she was some hentai and hate her forever! These thoughts made her space out and more often than not Tohru thought them. 

"Umm…Tohru!" Uo said and waved a hand in front of her friends face. Tohru snapped out of it.

"Yes?" She asked and Uo laughed.

"I said that's great! Me and Hana will come home with you guys tomorrow. But for today I think I need to talk with Orange top, the Prince and Freak boy." She said. Tohru and Hana looked at her.

"Who exactly is Freak boy?" Tohru asked, not sure she really wanted to know. Uo smiled.

"Y'know. That Haru dude. He is always following you or Yuki around and he always goes from polite freak to insane jerk. He is way worse than Orange top over there!" And Uo gestured to Kyou, who was staring at her like she'd grown a tail.

"Shut up Yankee!" Kyou responded and left. Uo grinned and waved goodbye as she silently followed him.

* * *

"That was one strange and weary day!" Tohru said. Yuki and Kyou either side of her.

"You have no idea." They said flatly and then glared at each other. Kyou then boldly went up to Tohru hugged her around the waist not letting go.

"I feel very weary in fact. I think it may have to do with the clouds." And Kyou proceeded to lean on her. Tohru smiled and hugged him back. Yuki growled.

'Why does that baka koneko insist on hanging on MY TOHRU!' He seethed as he watched them. Then Yuki got an epiphany. (AN: I just like that word) He went over to Tohru's other side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hung her as well.

"I must say I am exhausted as well. All those meetings with people today left me very tired." Yuki said. Kyou glared at him and Tohru just happily hugged them both.

"I must say it's good that you actually can lean on me since you're both so tired! I'm so glad I finally am more of an aide than a hindrance."

Both boys hugged her a little tighter when they heard this. Tohru was forever putting herself down, and that was the only thing they would ever want to change about her.

"Yeah well, you always managed to help anyway. So stop worrying." Kyou said and then they made their way home in silence.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're here! It's been ages since we had a sleepover, all together!" Tohru said and hugged her friends as they walked home. Yuki and Kyou walked a little behind everyone else and Momiji and Haru (who decided on a spur of the moment thing to come home with them and spend the night) were just a bit in front. 

"So what do want to do tonight? Last night I worked so we could all today together!" Tohru said. Uo smiled at her.

"Well I thought that we could all go out to this club I know that also has a karaoke machine." And everyone looked at her. "What?" She said and flipped her hair. "And now that Midget and Freak boy are here, they can tag along." Midget and Freak boy blinked.

"Freak boy?" Haru asked a puzzled look.

"Midget!" Momiji stated proudly and continued on his way.

"Well I should probably ask Shigure, after all he will be the one left all alone, but it sounds wonderful Uo!" Tohru said and then smiled at her. "Just like old times hey?" And the boys all pondered what 'old times' she was speaking of.

'Usually when Tohru says it in that voice to Uo, it means something to do with her mother.' Momiji thought and then smiled. 'Good, I can share something special with her.'

'Old times, must be her and Kyoko. Interesting. I will learn all there is before I do anything else.' Haru continued to walk on.

'I wonder if Miss Honda sung all the time with her mother alive. It makes me so sad that she cannot continue to do so.' Yuki thought and stared at her back.

'My Tohru is now the best dancer, swimmer and I bet singer. This club will prove to her that I am the one who loves her.' Kyou's thoughts were just a tad different, but then again he was the neko.

Finally the seven of them got to Shigure's humble abode and went in. Uo made sure that he knew she was there. Hana quickly went to the bathroom and came out disappointed.

"Every year I clean it up and make it beautiful for Tohru. It never stays the same." She said to no one.

Tohru and the other Sohma boys went to go get changed. Momiji had planned just in case he did get to go over to see Tohru today and came out in a very mature outfit for him. He actually looked his age in it. This way he knew Tohru couldn't not notice him.

"Wow squirt. You sure look…I dunno what you look. But I have to say that it ain't half bad." Haru's voice said. Momiji turned to look at his cousin. Haru was in the outfit he wore when he first met his Tohru. It still made him laugh when he thought of their first ever meeting. Not that he had ever told anyone that of course. Back then he was still under the delusion that he loved Yuki. Now he knew better.

"You look nice too." Momiji said sounding very angry and upset, like a sulking kid. Haru fought the urge to laugh.

* * *

"Wow this place is so nice!" Tohru said as she walked in. Uo grinned at her and Hana nodded. 

"They even serve snacks."

Kyou was standing next to her and every now and then Tohru would squeeze his shoulder and smile brightly at him. The music was a low primal beat, just perfect for the animal in him. The only places that were lit enough so you could see everything was the stage and near the toilets.

"I'm going to go sing!" Momiji said and Kyou came out of his musings and looked at snatched his collar.

"You will do no such thing brat!" He said and then he noticed something else. "And why are you wearing men's clothing? Since when did that happen?" And Momiji jumped away from the neko. He stuck out his tongue.

"None of your business." He said and then walked towards the stage. Only to be stopped short when he heard a voice cry out.

"OH MY GOD! TOHRU! NO!"**  
**

**AN: Long enough yet? Well I hope you like, very odd though **


	13. Things Said and Done

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! ARGH! I have a comb > **

AN: Ok its not very funny, tis sad...but enjoy anyways ok?

**Chapter 13; Things Said and Done**

* * *

Tohru was up on stage and then music came on. Everyone's in the club turned their heads to her and she opened her mouth as the intro died away.

_You and me _

_We used to be together _

_Everyday together always _

_I really feel _

_That I'm losing my best friend _

_I can't believe_

_This could be the end _

_It looks as though you're letting go _

_And if it's real _

_Well I don't want to know _

Uo growled under her breath and all the Sohma boy's just stared at their sweet little onigiri as she sung. Hana looked like she was about to laugh, and that was strangest sight anyone would've ever seen if anyone was watching.

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

Tohru was dancing again and each Sohma boys forgot to listen to the words. She caught

Haru's eye at one point and winked at him before spinning around and smiling. The crowd was captivated by her.

'Dear god. I thought she couldn't be more perfect, but my Tohru is a goddess in every sense!' Haru thought. He then stole a look at the other boys and wanted to bite their heads off. Black Haru was coming forward just because he wanted to hear her sing just for him and him alone. Not to a bunch of strangers and certainly not to his stupid cousins. He twitched but then listened to his sweet little Tohru again. Music is meant to slay the savage beast and Tohru always soothed his beasts for him.

_Our memories _

_Well, they can be inviting _

_But some are altogether _

_Mighty frightening _

_As we die, both you and I _

_With my head in my hands _

_I sit and cry _

Momiji sighed as he watched Tohru up on stage. He would've liked to go first and show off to her, but this was good as well. Tohru sung beautiful and her stage presence was almost as good as his.

'She is perfect. I don't think she could be any better than she already is. And luckily for me, she is all mine.'

He stared at her and as she sung just a few more lines he felt his heart break. Why did Tohru have to choose such a sad song to sing on her first go? Was it something to do with what Uo was doing?

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts _

Yuki blinked. He looked at Tohru, and then looked at the others at the table. He looked at Tohru, and then at the bar. He looked at Tohru, and then at Tohru. He looked at Tohru, and only Tohru. Now he only had eyes for her. She was singing so beautifully, and he realized again that he did not know much about her at all. Before last weekend, he hardly knew anything. Now he knew her hobbies and what she really good at. It was amazing that he could've learned so much.

He loved listening to her. Yuki discovered. She was sweet and so sexy. She was perfect and absolutely gorgeous. Though, he personally thought that she should sing something better. Like a beautiful ballad. Or being in a on a stage. A really proper one. Like with her own people and him…no wait. She should be here where he can be with her, and then her with him.

_It's all ending _

_I gotta stop pretending who we are... _

Kyou sighed. He thought that even though she was shy and cute and gorgeous and beautiful and stunning and…wait, what was he saying? Yes Tohru was all these things. She looked over this way and looked at everyone, Kyou was last. Their eyes held and then suddenly Kyou lowered his. It was plain and simple to him all of a sudden. She wasn't his at all. How could he even think that about her, when she was good to him. Tohru was too good to be with any of the Sohma's, especially the neko.

He sighed. Tohru wasn't his. Now he understood that she could never love him that way, everything hurt. He looked at his cousins and wanted to kill them for not being cursed as he was. If he took off his bracelet, he would still be cursed. And how did they know that curse had actually finished? A curse is made in hatred and spite. As a punishment. So why had theirs just so suddenly ended?

'Maybe it hasn't. Maybe it just doesn't act that way around her because she has given us the chance to all heal. But heck how can we with centuries of pain and anger?' He thought and then sighed. No point thinking about that just yet.

_You and me I can see us dying...are we? _

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no) _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts _

_Don't tell me cause it hurts! _

_I know what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining_

Saki Hanajima found that fact that Tohru was singing this to annoy Uo hi-larious. But then she thought of the reason that Uo was pissed and her good mood left her. She slowly turned her head toward the Sohma boys. They were all bad news. They should not be here. They should not know why it was like this. They didn't deserve it all. No one did.

_Don't speak,_

_don't speak, _

_don't speak, _

_oh I know what you're thinking _

_And I don't need your reasons _

_I know you're good, _

_I know you're good, _

_I know you're real good _

_Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la _

_Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin' _

_Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush _

_don't tell me tell me cause it hurts _

_Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin' _

_Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_

To say Uo was pissed was very big underestimate. She wanted to thrash Tohru within an inch of her life. Why did she have to THAT tonight with THEM here! Didn't she get the fact that Kyoko was dead now and these people didn't know squat about her!

Uo was too upset to think about it. Tohru's song faded. She knew that Kyoko had loved that song. She'd always sing it when they came here and it was the last thing she sung. Well to Uo at least. And now, Arisa Uotani wanted to cry. She missed Tohru's mother so much it hurt. And yet she knew Tohru felt the same way, but she didn't cry. Not at all. She didn't sit awake at nights and weep because now she was truly alone. Uo was. Tohru was. So why didn't Tohru fall to pieces like Uo did often?

Uo hated her for that. And she hated the fact that the Sohma's she spent all her time with didn't know, and still didn't understand! They should fuck off. They didn't need her.

* * *

So Tohru got off stage and many people where cheering her. She walked over to the group and was bombarded with questions which she laughed off and sat back down.

"So you guys liked it?" She asked smiling softly. Everyone bar Uo began gushing out compliments again. Tohru smiled slightly and blushed. Uo glared at her and then up at the stage.

"I need to talk to you Tohru Honda." She said coldly and the boys finally noticed.

"Ok Uo, but it won't change a thing." And the girls got up. For once Tohru was standing up proudly and facing her friend. The boys and Hana watched as they girls went into a corner of the room for private. Tohru and Uo were arguing and they strained to hear until a song was played over the speakers. A person was on the stage. None of the boys paid much attention to them. They were focused on Uo and Tohru.

_Another head hangs lowly _

_Child is slowly taken _

_And the violence caused such silence _

_Who are we mistaken _

"Look at the way she is standing. Its amazing. I've never seen Tohru like that before." Momiji whispered and the other boys agreed. Tohru held her head up and was arguing right back with her. She flung her arms about and Uo jabbed at her. Tohru shook her head and Uo hung hers. Then the Yankee glared at her, before shifting it to the boys and Tohru touched her arm.

"What the hell is going on?" Hatsuharu said and Uo glare rested on him before turning to Tohru again, they begun to yell.

_But you see it's not me, _

_It's not my family _

_In your head, in your head _

_They are fighting _

_With their tanks, and their bombs _

_And their bombs, and their guns _

_In your head, _

_In your head they are cryin' _

The girl on stage watched them as she continued to sing. She saw he Sohma boys, but her gaze stayed on Kyou. He was radiating hurt and defeat. She could not allow that to happen. He was the one. He couldn't lose.

Her gaze shifted to the fighting friends. Uotani seemed mightily upset and Tohru wasn't doing well either. The pain coming off her right now was strong, and she fought to remember why she didn't always see it. Tohru hid her emotions. The girl didn't know how or why but Tohru did and was very skilled. Was that why Uo was angry?

_In your head, in your head _

_Zombie, Zombie, Zombie (eh eh eh) _

_What's in your head, in your head _

_Zombie, Zombie, Zombie (eh eh eh oh) _

_(do do dooo do, do do dooo do, _

_do do dooo do, do do dooo do)_

Kyou felt the pain as well. Only he and Tohru could know that pain. They both had nowhere left to turn, and Kyou understood when she got like that, to help her. Kyou got up and walked over to her and Uo. They didn't understand. He needed to help. While he knew he couldn't be with Tohru, Kyou understood the importance of helping her right now.

_Another mother's breakin' _

_Heart is taking over _

_When the violence causes silence _

_We must be mistaken _

_It's the same old theme since 1916 _

_In your head, _

_In your head they're still fightin' _

_With their tanks, and their bombs _

_And their bombs, and their guns _

_In your head, _

_In your head they are dying _

**With Tohru and Uo**

"You shouldn't be doing things like that Tohru! What about some fucking respect? You don't even know the Sohma's that well. Where the fuck do you get off doing something like that? I thought you loved your mother but obviously you didn't need to fucking grieve!" Uo snarled as she rounded on her friend. Uo was hurt and Tohru should goddamn feel it as well. But Tohru raised her head and stood up straight, looking her best friend in the eye.

"You honestly think that I shouldn't have done that? I am sorry to tell you Arisa, but you are not my mother. I love you dearly, but you have to live with the fact that I did do it." Tohru said and Uo looked even angrier. "Uo,"

Arisa Uotani jabbed a finger into her chest and cut her off. "NO TOHRU. I don't. I want you to have respect for the dead. Hell you don't even care about her anymore." Tohru went stiff.

"You are saying that I don't care about my mothers' death Uo?" Tohru said harshly. "Well I'm telling you how hard it is for me to go on each day without her." Tohru was bitter. "I loved her more than anything else in this world. She died the one day I forgot to tell her that. And now I have a family that hates me, all apart from my Grandfather and my friends. But Uo, how can you call yourself a decent person when you make remarks like that?" Tohru asked. She now just sounded depressed. "I cannot spend my life mourning my mother. I understood that the moment dad died. Your earliest memories aren't of your own mother weeping every night. Yours aren't of having to forget your own pain and comfort others. Uo that is what I do. I have to do it."

Uo looked down, shamed. Then looking up she glared at everyone she could. How could she even do that to her best friend?

She remembered Tohru comforting her after she left the gang, and when she was in it. She remembered Tohru crying for a whole two days, and then helping everyone else grieve. She remembered seeing Yuki smile after Tohru went to live with him. She remembered Hana looking content because Tohru accepted her. Uo always knew all these things. She also remembered that night at Kyoko's grave, Tohru hunched in the mud all alone. And then she remembered the little looks Tohru would get. She remembered that what she was saying was fucked up and wrong. Arisa Uotani began to cry. She was horrible.

And then a hand was on her shoulder and she went into her best friends embrace. Tohru still was comforting her even now. How did she even get such a good friend?

_In your head, in your head _

_Zombie, Zombie, Zombie (eh eh) _

_What's in your head, in your head? _

_Zombie, Zombie, Zombie (eh eh eh oh)_

_(oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_ehhoh owhh owhh)_

"I'm glad you too are hugging. Another second and I thought there would be a cat fight!" Kyou said and the girl up on stage finished. Tohru looked up and smiled at his very bad pun.

"Well Uo was just, a bit unhappy." She said and Uo was still crying on her shoulder. Kyou understood immediately and smiled. Tohru gave him a beautiful smile that held nothing in it but pure love and caring. Kyou felt his break a little, but then strengthened his resolve. How could he do something to one so innocent? Was he that much of a bastard?

Tohru let her friend cry on, and felt pain coming off Kyou in waves. There was nothing she could do right now though. All her energy was being focused on Uo. She reached out to touch him, so Kyou would meet her eyes. He pulled back from her and Tohru sighed. Quickly she glanced over to the others and smiled. They were all happy right now.

Slowly the weeping girl stopped crying and found herself seated on a long couch next to Tohru and Kyou. She wanted to cry again. That one song reminded her of Kyoko so much. Of how she'd really let Tohru down. Uo wanted to cry again, but then Tohru met her eyes, and in them Uo found no malice. All she saw was the purity of that gaze and she felt better. That was always the thing only Tohru could do, heal someone.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. But I wanted to show something of hurtful ness... Well I hope you liked it, it took forever. Next chapter should all be fluff ok? Please review! Ja ne!**


	14. Moving PLaces, Changing Faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruba...unless osmeone gives it too me **

**AN: BAD BAD BAD BAD AUTHOR! I am soo sorry for not updating sooner...but it is hard...I have to struggle to please and I lost the will to write. No muse. sorry...this one isn't as fluffy as I wanted but it'll do until the next one...Thank you for all the Reviews...I LOVE reading them..so please review and tell me what you think.**

**Hopefully this will go on for about 2 or 3 more chapters...sorry...**

**Chapter 14; Moving Places, Changing Faces**

There was music in the background and no one was up on stage. Now Momiji had a chance to show everyone what a good singer he was. Tonight he was handsome and sexy, and good at anything! The beast inside was ready to come out (even if it was an usagi).

The mic was his for the taking so standing up slowly he watched as Tohru, Uo and Kyou came back over. All of them looked sad so he would have to sing to cheer them up! Simple as that! But what could he sing that would make his Tohru smile again, with her eyes all lit up and her face filled with pure happiness. He got it! This song always made his Papa laugh, especially when they danced.

_**You ain't nothin' but a hound dog**_

_**cryin' all the time.**_

_**You ain't nothin' but a hound dog**_

_**cryin' all the time.**_

_**Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit**_

_**and you ain't no friend of mine.**_

Momiji swung his hips and played air guitar for them all. He saw Yuki do a face palm and Kyou and Haru laughed and laughed at him. Uo seemed to come out of her miserable state long enough to throw back her head and laugh at him. Kyou and Tohru seemed to share a secretive little smile and watch him again.

_**When they said you was high classed,**_

_**well, that was just a lie.**_

_**When they said you was high classed,**_

_**well, that was just a lie.**_

_**You ain't never caught a rabbit**_

_**and you ain't no friend of mine.**_

He had never felt so silly and stupid in his life but is was great. No one was crying and it was the perfect song. He was glad that everyone seemed normal.

_**You ain't nothin' but a hound dog**_

_**cryin' all the time.**_

_**You ain't nothin' but a hound dog**_

_**cryin' all the time.**_

_**Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit**_

_**and you ain't no friend of mine.**_

Momiji made sure that he was the best Elvis dancer he could be and the crowd cheered as he swung his hips in an Elvis fashion.

_**When they said you was high classed,**_

_**well, that was just a lie.**_

_**When they said you was high classed,**_

_**well, that was just a lie.**_

_**You ain't never caught a rabbit**_

_**and you ain't no friend of mine.**_

Everyone loved the pun that was intended here. Yuki had a mental image of Shigure seeing this, and hearing it. He would of course laugh but really it was about him!

_**When they said you was high classed,**_

_**well, that was just a lie.**_

_**When they said you was high classed,**_

_**well, that was just a lie.**_

_**You ain't never caught a rabbit**_

_**and you ain't no friend of mine.**_

_**You ain't nothin' but a hound dog**_

_**cryin' all the time.**_

_**You ain't nothin' but a hound dog**_

_**cryin' all the time.**_

_**Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit**_

_**and you ain't no friend of mine.**_

The end came and everyone was cheering and clapping. He smiled and bowed to them all before hopping off the stage and going to Tohru. Oh and anyone else who was near her of course. Like he really wanted to be near them though when he could be near Tohru. Tohru was this wonderful beautiful star. NO! A sun! A shinning, centre of his universe, sun! She was the sweetest and most gorgeous creature out there!

'But the best thing is that she loves me too!' He thought happily as she smiled at him and congratulated on him on his good performance. It never crossed Momiji's mind that she might not like him back. It couldn't be a possibility that he didn't love her like that either, not truly at least.

"So who is man enough-" and Haru paused and rubbed his neck when Uo, Hana and his sweet little Tohru glared at him. "He he he, I meant who is strong enough to go next?" But when he finished his sentence someone was already on stage.

"I'll so you 'man enough'." Yuki snarled under his breath. He got on stage. He looked at the crowd. Girls fainted. Boys shook their heads and wondered how he had done it. Tohru laughed. Kyou growled. Uo stared wistfully at the stage wishing she could be up there instead. Momiji was too wrapped up with thoughts of his sun that he ignored it completely.

"This is something for Tohru." And the girl around the stage began to cry. Who was this lucky girl!

_**Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance**_

_**With the stars up above in your eyes**_

_**A fantabulous night to make romance**_

_**'Neath the cover of October skies**_

_**And all the leaves on the trees are falling**_

_**To the sound of the breezes that blow**_

_**And I'm trying to please to the calling**_

_**Of your heart-strings that play soft and low**_

_**And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush**_

_**And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush**_

Yuki had only eyes for Tohru throughout the entire song. Haru watched him, rage growing and bubling underneath the surface.

'How DARE he! Tohru is mine! I can't believe the nerve of this guy! Why can't he go find someone who actually likes him to sing too!' Black Haru was rearing his ugly head and he wanted Yuki to die. 'No wait if he dies she'll be upset! GODDAMN HIM!' and Hatsuharu Sohma grew even angrier at that kuso nezumi.

_**Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love**_

_**Can I just make some more romance with you, my love**_

Uo wished that the Prince hadn't dedicated this one to Tohru, because now after he finished the fangirls would notice who Tohru was. Uo did not what to have to fight everyone at once.

_**Well, I wanna make love to you tonight**_

_**I can't wait 'til the morning has come**_

_**And I know that the time is just right**_

_**And straight into my arms you will run**_

_**And when you come my heart will be waiting**_

_**To make sure that you're never alone**_

_**There and then all my dreams will come true, dear**_

_**There and then I will make you my own**_

_**Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside**_

_**And I know how much you want me that you can't hide **_

Kyou smiled. It was sweet how much Tohru was actually enjoying this. He felt like laughing when all the girls in the room began to cry. It was truly pathetic that they thought he was a god.

_**Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love**_

_**Can I just make some more romance with you, my love**_

_**Well, I wanna make love to you tonight**_

_**I can't wait 'til the morning has come**_

_**And I know that the time is just right**_

_**And straight into my arms you will run**_

_**And when you come my heart will be waiting**_

_**To make sure that you're never alone**_

_**There and then all my dreams will come true, dear**_

_**There and then I will make you my own**_

_**Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside**_

_**And I know how much you want me that you can't hide**_

Momiji was pissed now. Not only had Yuki gone and upstaged him, but he did it so good Momiji enjoyed it!

'I HATE YUKI' Momiji thought. 'I WANT TOHRU AND I WILL HAVE HER!' He took a deep breath and turned to Tohru. She was smiling and had the most kawaii blush he had ever seen. He smiled and then glared at the stage. Momiji saw where the microphone was plugged in and begun to crawl away. No one would ever suspect the usagi. Or maybe they would. Hadn't he been evil lately?

Momiji shook his head and then continued on his way. He saw the plug and as Yuki was coming up to chorus he yanked it out. It worked. The microphone stopped working. Yuki had been thwarted. The only problem was Momiji had managed to cause a black out.

* * *

" YOU BRAT!" Yuki lost all composure when he left the stage and the lights had come on. Kyou started to snicker. Haru had a smug expression on his face and Tohru was standing with Uo and Hana, whispering to each other. There was loud giggle from Tohru and then Yuki look slightly embarrassed. All the other girls were staring at him and the boys just simply glared.

"Yuki you were very good." Tohru said with a bit of mischief in her voice. When hearing the Prince's name all the girls swooned and began to talk at once.

"You are so beautiful!"

"I love you so much!"

"I can make that real, just let me make it real!"

"Everyone said I was cutest girl in my year Yuki-kun!"

"No I am! Please love me!"

"My star sign is Leo and it said to look out for a man named Yuki! I swear it did! So now will you go out with me?"

Tohru burst out laughing and Uo and Hana giggled (well as much as they really could) with her. Yuki glanced over at her sourly as he swamped by girls.

"So Tohru, where to now?" Haru asked sliding over. "I'm quite sure Momiji's stunt will get us all kicked out. By the way thanks for that Momiji." The usagi had the grace to blush.

"Well Haru, are you staying over tonight?" Tohru asked. Momiji and Haru shared a look.

"Yes."

"Then I guess we could go to club. All of us could pass, I think." Tohru said. Yuki, Haru and Momiji got a goofy grin on their faces.

'I can spend the whole night dancing with my sweet little Tohru.' Momiji thought a dreamy look appearing in his eyes. He remembered the weekend dance off and hoped this time he would get a chance to dance with his Tohru

'Maybe I can get Tohru all by herself! I didn't win the dance off but that doesn't mean she won't want to dance with me! After all, I am better looking than anyone else here.' Hatsuharu thoughts weren't black, but they sure as hell weren't white either.

'I bet them before so I will do it again.' Yuki thought glaring at his 'cousins'.

"Okay then if you guys are done standing around lets go!" Uo called out as she, Hana, Tohru and Kyou began to walk away. The three cousins blushed slightly and followed after them.

* * *

"Are you sure this is where you want to go Tohru?" Hana asked eyeballing the outside of the club. It was painted a very dark blue, and had what once would have been yellow stripes. It looked like grime and sleaze and Hanajima wasn't entirely sure that Tohru could even know of a place like this.

"Yes!" Her friend replied brightly. "I know the bouncer so it'll be easier to get in."

"But look at it!" Momiji said. "It is all tacky and stuff! Who'd really want to go there?" And Tohru laughed a little. Haru grinned when he saw it.

"Momiji this is _the_ hottest club in town. Of course we all want to go in there and brag about it to Shigure." Then he got a sly look. "Oh! Sorry, I forgot that you might get scared Momiji-kun." And Haru laughed at his own joke. Momiji growled softly and clenched his fists.

"Baka's" Yuki said and walked on past them. Kyou was standing with Uo closer to the door.

"Kyoko had a lot of friends here. She was so famous anywhere she went. Tohru always knew that, and accepted that." Uo said. She stared wistfully at the club and Kyou stood next to her in silence.

"Tohru was always around her famous and wonderful mother. But she was never in the limelight. Tohru has spent all her days being out of the light, taking care of everyone else." They both looked to where Tohru was trying to cheer up Momiji and placate a pissed off Yuki, while joking with Haru. "Everyone here remembers Kyoko, but the love Tohru. She has that effect on anyone."

"Yes. She did it both of us. Made us want to be someone she could love." Hana said coming up next to them. Silently Kyou agreed. He wanted to be different, so she would love him. So he wasn't scared to express his feelings. So that he wasn't a monster, and so that she was his girlfriend. His love. His Tohru.

* * *

"Arigatou!" Tohru said and bowed. "I promise I will make it up to you Eddie." She stumbled a bit on the unfamiliar English name. Eddie waved her aside and opened the door for them.

Music drifted out loud and fast. Tohru turned and grinned before disappearing into that mass of bodies and overwhelming music. Let the night continue.

**AN: There you go..please review...It is out there to be reviewed and the more you push me with sappy reviews the more I write!**


	15. In Da Club

**Disclaimer: I do not get any profit from this story. None of the characters and or songs belong to me. However one day they will sell a character online and I shall own them. Thank you.**

**AN: Thank you all for reviewing. After Rayn Lake (who reviewed twice), KYOFAN-102 and TohruHonda777 all suggested Hips Don't Lie byu Shakira...I decided to use it. Thank you all for reading. So many people (including Rayn Lake who reviews a lot) have stated a pairing. I have decided which one it shall be. Umm... I really don't know what else to write. Currently I am working on Swan Chapter 5. C'est Tout.**

**Chapter 15: In Da Club**

Music pounded from the speakers and everyone watched as Tohru got lost in it. She closed her eyes and let the English song wash over her. Then without warning she grabbed Uo's hand and dragged her off onto the dance floor. The others just watched as the girls began to dance.

"Let's join them!" Yuki shouted over the music. Kyou, Haru and Momiji all stared at him and mouthed 'what?' Hana smiled and grabbed Yuki's hand.

"Yes let us."

"How could you hear me, and how can I hear you if no one else can?" Yuki shouted at her. Hana smiled and purple sparks shot out. "Oh." He said and continued to walk.

They couldn't reach Tohru and Uo, because the crowd was pressing in on them. Yuki tried to make out the time on his watch. Hana smiled and leaned close to him.

"It is almost eleven now." She said and he heard it clearly even though he could hear nothing else.

Yuki smiled at her and then his mouth fell open as he saw her begin to dance. Her black hair was loose and she seemed to be flying. Her movements were quick and graceful and he hardly noticed anything else. But soon she began to move away and Yuki followed her with his eyes and saw Tohru.

Tohru and Uo welcomed Hana into their dance and he felt small all of a sudden. Tohru- not his Tohru- was beautiful. And in that moment Yuki understood a few things. He finally got that you couldn't own someone. He finally got that she belonged with them, even though he loved her more than breathing. He finally got that it wasn't a competition his cousins and him were fighting over, but Tohru. Beautiful, courageous, wise Tohru.

Then he met Hana's dark gaze. Her eyes were dark like his. Her eyes understood what he was feeling. She'd done this all to him. Yuki sighed softly and went to join in. He was welcomed into the group and he began to dance.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Momiji went to go after them when he stopped by a familiar voice. He turned around and low and behold who might it be but Hatori. Momiji knew that he hadn't been spotted yet so he quickly ran into the men's room.

Why was he here? Did Shigure know something and had set them up? Or…Momiji grinned wickedly at this last train of thought. Maybe he was here to 'have some fun'. Now Momiji could 'have some fun' messing with him. The doctor wouldn't be allowed to back out this time.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was amazing to watch Tohru dance. She was so graceful in the way that her body could flow from one move to the next without any trouble at all.

The club was loud and hazy. Tohru noticed briefly as she walked in that people still managed to smoke in here even though there was still no smoking signs up around the room. People saw her and waved to her, but for once she ignored everyone. The music was blaring and she felt the beat in her very bones. Tohru didn't truly lose herself too much. She was over all a good non-selfish person. But then again everyone had things that would consume them. Tohru was consumed by music.

So here she was, ignoring everything but the beat. She could feel it in her veins and suddenly someone was next to her. She danced a bit with her eyes closed still.

Tohru wasn't just having fun. Oh no. tonight she was living her life. She was not worried about the Sohma's –who need that? She was just being pure rhythm.

She opened her eyes and looked around as the song ended. A new one started and Tohru ignored it. Instead she looked at her friends. Yuki and Hana were dancing together and Tohru smiled.

Kyou was now next to her and Tohru smiled at him. She leaned into him and swayed to the new song that came on. Slower and steadier. A partner song.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Haru noticed that Kyou and Tohru snuggled up. He saw Yuki and Hana? Wow that was weird. Then he saw Momiji running and hiding from someone. Haru frowned and looked behind him. There! HOLY CRAP! What was Hatori doing here? And since when did the ice dragon/doctor go out to clubs?

Haru's eyes went back to Tohru. She was beautiful, but he didn't want to be caught. Haru started to walk over. He pushed through the crowd and ignored the music that was blaring from the speakers. He walked as briskly as possible, and with a certain purpose. Haru was going to save the day by making sure that Hatori did not spot Tohru.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hatori didn't really understand why he came tonight. He remembered that back with Shigure and Ayame they would go out to places much wilder than this. He remembered how Kana loved to dance and, as with everything else she did, made him enjoy it as well. All that didn't really tell him why he was here.

No. Maybe the reason he was here was to finally meet someone. The curse, it seemed, was partially broken. Now he could find someone, hug them and hold them. Touch them and not fear for his life.

Hatori paused in his thoughts. He saw a flash of yellow out the corner of his eye. It looked a little like- no. He must be dreaming. They are too young to be here. He smiled and all the women who has been ogling him fainted, or fanned themselves.

_Che!_ He thought inwardly smirking _I still got it._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Did you see that?" Uo asked. She'd dragged Tohru off to the toilet, because everyone knows that a girl can't by herself!

"See what?" Tohru asked cutely.

"That hot man smile. Jeez, the way the women acted its like they thought it was the end of the world." Uo replied and then smirked. "But man, was he fine!" and Tohru blushed. She might not be innocent to this kind of talk, but it didn't mean that she could ever be this casual about it.

"Ano.." She began.

"Yeah, a kind of rugged handsomeness that you know could withstand the whole night. Oh it might take a while to win him over, but in the end, I bet he would be so good that he would even make me-"

"UO-CHAN!!" Tohru shouted. "Please, I beg of you, no more."

And Uo chuckled. She ruffled Tohru's hair.

"Maa, okay Tohru." And then she winked. "But you'll know what I mean when you see him." And with that Tohru was dragged out of the bathroom and into the room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Momiji laughed as the women fainted. Hatori was being weirder than he usually was. He had never seen Ha'ri smile like that. Well, at least not since…

Aw well. It didn't mean anything did it? Well, maybe it meant that he shouldn't bother him. That he shouldn't remind him of the Sohma ties. That was upsetting, but a fact of life. No, a fact of the Sohma life.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hatori watched the room with interest. He had decided he would dance, but first he had to find a partner that wouldn't faint straight off.

Hatori was quite…happy tonight. He had had a few drinks, to gain some courage and now he was silly as Ayame. Well maybe not quite that bad. But hell, he was up for anything!

_**Ladies up in here tonight**_

_**No fighting, no fighting**_

_**We got the refugees up in here**_

_**No fighting, no fighting**_

_**Shakira, Shakira**_

_**I never really knew that she could dance like this**_

_**She makes a man wants to speak Spanish**_

_**Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa**_

_**Shakira, Shakira**_

Slowly he moved to the centre of the dance floor where he could see a group of women. One was pulled by another into the throng and he couldn't move his eyes off her.

_**Oh baby when you talk like that**_

_**You make a woman go mad**_

_**So be wise and keep on**_

_**Reading the signs of my body**_

_**And I'm on tonight**_

_**You know my hips don't lie**_

_**And I'm starting to feel it's right**_

_**All the attraction, the tension**_

_**Don't you see baby, this is perfection**_

Tohru allowed herself to be pulled back onto the centre of the dance floor. She didn't really understand what they were telling her, and neither did she understand the words of the song. However again she let herself be pulled and let it all just flow.

_**Hey Girl, I can see your body moving**_

_**And it's driving me crazy**_

_**And I didn't have the slightest idea**_

_**Until I saw you dancing**_

_**And when you walk up on the dance floor**_

_**Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl**_

_**And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it**_

_**So you can keep on taking it**_

_**I never really knew that she could dance like this**_

_**She makes a man want to speak Spanish**_

_**Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa**_

_**Shakira, Shakira**_

He moved up slowly behind her. She was young but he wasn't _that_ old, so what did it matter to him. He watched her move her hips, and from behind her ass shook and he felt free. Hatori was hip and um…cool? Yeah that was it, cool. Shigure had nothing on him!

_Ahem, I mean to say that tonight I feel happy. It feels like spring.._ and with that final thought Hatori stopped thinking.

_**Oh baby when you talk like that**_

_**You make a woman go mad**_

_**So be wise and keep on**_

_**Reading the signs of my body**_

_**And I'm on tonight**_

_**You know my hips don't lie**_

_**And I am starting to feel you boy**_

_**Come on lets go, real slow**_

_**Don't you see baby asi es perfecto**_

_**Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie**_

_**And I am starting to feel it's right**_

_**All the attraction, the tension**_

_**Don't you see baby, this is perfection**_

_**Shakira, Shakira**_

_**Oh boy, I can see your body moving**_

_**Half animal, half man**_

_**I don't, don't really know what I'm doing**_

_**But you seem to have a plan**_

_**My will and self restraint**_

_**Have come to fail now, fail now**_

_**See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know**_

_**That's a bit too hard to explain**_

_Oh my,_ Tohru's thoughts ran in circles as the man touched her hips and they began to move in sync. It wasn't, well not sexual. The man was dancing and so was she.

_**Baila en la calle de noche**_

_**Baila en la calle de dia**_

_**Baila en la calle de noche**_

_**Baila en la calle de dia**_

_**I never really knew that she could dance like this**_

_**She makes a man want to speak Spanish**_

_**Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa**_

_**Shakira, Shakira**_

_**Oh baby when you talk like that**_

_**You know you got me hypnotized**_

_**So be wise and keep on**_

_**Reading the signs of my body**_

_**Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia**_

_**Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi , say it!**_

_**Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi**_

_**Yeah**_

_**She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country**_

_**I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty**_

_**I need a whole club dizzy**_

_**Why the CIA wanna watch us?**_

_**Colombians and Haitians**_

_**I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction**_

_**No more do we snatch ropes**_

_**Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats**_

Tohru spun around and faced her partner and couldn't help but gasp at who it was. Hatori looked just as shocked as her and both blushed. Tohru's body kept up the rhythm and Hatori just followed her. The song was almost over and both had to admit that it was fun dancing together.

_**I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie**_

_**And I'm starting to feel you boy**_

_**Come on let's go, real slow**_

_**Baby, like this is perfecto**_

_**Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie**_

**_And I am starting to feel it's right_**

_**The attraction, the tension**_

_**Baby, like this is perfection**_

**_No fighting_**

_How dare he, _Yuki fumed from across the room. He was angry and kind of turned on at the same time. _Tohru shouldn't have to put up with an old mans hands all over her. _And Yuki started towards them. _Tohru isn't _his_. If she were anyone's she would be mine! _Yuki was pulled back by Momiji.

"Don't be an idiot." The usagi snapped, out of character for him. "If Ha'ri has fun he might not tell on us later!" And Yuki sighed. The couple broke apart and Hatori seemed to be scolding Tohru for something. She just smiled brightly and the Sohma boys let a sigh escape them.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Haru stood near the bar with his head hung. _I failed. And stupid Hatori danced with my Tohru!_

* * *

**AN: So did you like it? Was it up to par? Do i get some reviews now? I hope so... I miss it all. So keep reading y'all..I promise the next one will be out before x-mas (as long as I have something to motivate me...)**


	16. Blinded by her light

**AN: Here is a very short chapter that I whipped up for you. I have plot bunnies (too many) but need to finish this story before the end of Juli. Don't ask me why. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing . one two you better not sue...**

**Chapter 16: Blinded by her light**

Hatori maganged to control his blush and gave Tohru a reproachful look. The pause between songs allowed him to speak his mind.

"What do you think you are doing here Honda-kun?" He scolded and Tohru just smiled and kept meeting his gaze. He tried to force more stern into it but knew he had failed when she let out a bright small and a small laugh.

"Don't make that face Hatori-san, or the wind will change and you'll be stuck with it!" she teased and again he fought against what will hereby been known as the evil red stain that was returning to his cheeks.

"Honda-kun.." he trailed off and she just smiled. Hatori couldn't help but respond and the strains of the new song began to play.

"I'll tell you after this song, please just let me dance Hatori-san?" and he couldn't say know and let her lead.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile Kyou had been left alone and decided to take a break. When Tohru wasn't there he honestly saw no real reason to dance. He spotted most of the gang towards the bar where Haru was sitting. Slowly he pushed his way through the crowd and ignored any advances from the girls in his way.

"Hey" he said as soon as he finally made it. No one responded, not even that damn yankee. "Pfft, you don't have to be so rude. What crawled up your ass-" and as he said it he followed their gaze to middle of the dance floor. There was Tohru. Huh he could deal with that. However dancing with Tohru was Hatori, man with stick shoved up his arse. That would have to stop right now.

"Kyou, don't even think about it. He knows we're here, and Tohru's probably trying to explain why. Let him be and maybe he won't tell." Momiji said and Kyou sighed.

_Damn freaking brat. Has to be right. _Kyou sighed and resolved to try and not get too pissed.

"Wooo!! Go Tohru-chan! You show em how's it done!" Uo cheered out waving her bottle around. No one was quite sure how she got it, being underage, but were too angry to care.

"He's too old for her." Hana commented watching with a dark expression. Uo glanced at her.

"Her parents were seven years a part…and he isn't much older than late twenties. Let her do what she wants, you can't always baby her." Uo snapped angry all of a sudden. She'd dated older guys and it didn't matter then. Tohru was old enough to take care of herself. _Let her have fun_ she thought and then glared at the dark haired girl.

"Hn." was all the girl replied.

"Don't _hn_ me!" Uo snapped out of patience anf out of alcohol. However it was soon fixed after she threw the bottle away, hitting Momiji in the process, and stomped off to procure more.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The song ended and Hatori lead a smiling Tohru off the floor. He smiled softly himself and ignored that fluttery, giddy feeling he when he put his hand on the small of her back. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I wouldn't mind that explaintion now Honda-kun." and Tohru fought back the urge to shiver at how his breath felt against her. Then she spotted her friends and smiled, before running over too them. Realising the moment was gone Hatori sighed and straighted up before marching over with a scolding look upon his face.

"Tohru!" Momiji sang and immediatley ran over too her. He babbled away non sensical things and subtly put his arm aroud her waist. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the group.

_I am seriously going to kill that brat,_ Kyou snarled to himself as he watched. Momiji pick up on his glare and smirked at him across Tohru's head. _Everything he does just pisses me off!_

"Momiji." Hatori said and rabbit jumped startled.

"Yes Ha san?" He replied and Tohru felt a little uneasy at all the tension.

"I think we shold go now, and then we can explain Hatori-san." She said and couldn't help but throw nervous glances at the boys. And as she looked around she noticed the slight tension between her two bestfriends.

"I think that would be wise." Yuki said and glared at the rabbit, agravated that the puny rabbit could touch her and get away with it. He then smiled at Tohru.

"We'll talk my car." Hatori's tone brooked no argument and no one did. In fact no one even thought about how they would all fit in the same car.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Umm, not to piss you more dude, but how are we all going to fit. There is five seats and eight of us." It was of course Uo who pointed out the obvious once they had reached the car. The boys faces lit up as they all came to the same conclusion...Tohru would have to sit in someone's lap.

"Well I am driving. The rest of you can have someone sit in your lap." He replied calmly not in the slighest jealous that Tohru would be on one of there laps. No not at all. He was only clenching his fist in anger at having found them. Of course.

"TOHRU CAN SIT ON MY LAP!" said four voices all at once making Hana wince at the volume. Then said boys resumed glaring.

"Why would she want to sit with a pervert like you, Haru?" Sneered Kyou. "We all know that you're still black and I honestly don't want to waste my time fighting you when you molest her."

"And makes a baka neko any better?" Yuki snarled. Said baka neko huffed and looked away. He knew he didn't deserve her but at least he could protect her from others!

"Yuki I think you should get over yourself. Besides your illness would most likely flare up if she was on your lap." Momiji sounded deceptively nice but one look into his harsh eyes and you knew he meant to be cruel.

"umm?" Tohru said and they turned around to see Hatori in the drivers seat and her seated on Uo's lap. "As soon as you know who's sitting on who we can go." She smiled and felt a little evil, but the boys shouldn't be so poessive and cruel over simple things.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the end they managed to return to Shigures house in one piece. Occasionally shouts similar too "Haru stop thinking like that right now!" and "I swear I kill you if you ever tell anyone about this." but no major bodily function had been cut off.

Once seated around the table and drinking the tea Tohru inisisted upon, after all how can one discuss matters without good healthy tea?, Hatori began.

"So explain to me what you were doing there in the first place." He sad calmly holding the tea. Infact he did believe it helped him have an aura of authority. And then the rushed explainantion came out.

The inspection after their trip. When asked why Hana replied despairly "_Tohru is our little girl amongst three males, how can we trust them with our bundle of joy?"_. About how they decided to go Karoke singing and how Tohru felt nostaglic and took them to this club. Of course it was a lot longer and had lot more interuptions than the one above.

"And so because I know Eddie he let us through!" Tohru stated proudly. That lead to Uo and Hana squeezing her tightly with mumurs of too cute and so sweet!

"I still don't understand why you all went ahead with this knowing you are not the legal age. And why Uotani-san was drinking." Hatori's voice was at its usual deadpan.

"He, well you see doc, " Uo began before a loud noise made her start.

"HATORI!!"


End file.
